Nuevamente una despedida y un amargo reencuentro
by Legolas3
Summary: Remus/Sirius, una historia que comienza en el final, un final que no sera lo que parece, doce años de dolor, la esperanza se pierde nuevamente. Tal ves no muy original , pero es el primero que publico... haber si les agrada
1. Reflejarme una ves mas en sus ojos

Sirius y Remus una despedida, y un triste reencuentro.  
  
Capitulo 1.- Reflejarme una ves mas en sus ojos  
  
Una oscuridad y de pronto la luz tan cegadora, ese brillo era... ¿plata?, y esa silueta era él, era Remus, aun cuando corrió no pudo ser mas que testigo de lo inevitable.  
Y de pronto despertó, tan solo era un sueño, Sirius Black se sintió confundido y terriblemente asustado, pero al oír la respiración pausada y lenta a su lado, cuando sus ojos contemplaron a su durmiente amante, su corazón respiro tranquilo; solo había sido un mal sueño, Remus estaba a salvo y aun mejor a su lado, después de doce largos años, al fin su vida volvía a empezar, el dolor se tendría que ir; el no era tonto, entendía perfectamente que justo en este momento, la guerra tan solo había comenzado, el peligro los rondaba y aun mas el no era inocente, era un prófugo y de Azkaban; aquellos que debían agradecer su esfuerzo que mantenía a algunos a salvo, tan solo le veían con odio, tan solo le temían; sí ,él no había podido probar su inocencia, ante el mundo Sirius Black era un traidor, el asesino de sus amigos, el aliado de Voldemort, cuan equivocados estaban, pues el con doce años, había pagado su error, con las lagrimas y el dolor de doce años había pagado por ese impulso, el siempre creador de trampas Black , había caído en una de la manera mas tonta, y todo por haber confiado en el, en esa rata; si había alguna luz en todo esto, alguna esperanza el podía basarlas en dos seres, su vida se llenaba con ellos; uno era Harry, su ahijado, el hijo de sus amigos, aquel pequeño al que le fallo una ves, no pudo proteger a sus amigos, pero moriría antes que permitir que algo le ocurriera a Harry; y el otro era el, su compañero, su amante, su amado, Remus Lupin, aquella luz en su vida, aquel con el que debió estar doce años, ambos se habían fallado, era ahora el tiempo de cerrar viejas cicatrices y empezar de nuevo, un amor que había quedado en el olvido por tanto tiempo, pero que ni aun en la celda mas oscura de Azkaban pudo apagarse.  
Sintió su respiración de nuevo, y vio los rayos del sol que comenzaban a colarse por la ventana, cuando se posaban en los cabellos del durmiente, siempre adquirían un brillo dorado, sintió un dejo de tristeza al observar el mechón de cabellos grisáceos, no debía estar hay, las leves arrugas provocadas por el dolor tampoco; pero todo ello era por esa maldición, aquella que lo ligaba con la luna, y el odiaba a la luna y , sin poder evitarlo, al mismo tiempo le agradecía, pues era debido a ella que existía un pacto entre los dos, un lobo solo puede amar a una persona toda su vida, el era esa persona, y tal ves, Remus se había odiado por ello en esos doce años, pero ese pacto le había permitido mantenerse en su corazón, él, Sirius, no había perdido el amor de Remus, tembló de solo pensar que el hubiera amado a alguien mas, ¿la maldición era algo tan terrible?,si, de pronto recordó su sueño, un brillo, ¿plata?, que significaba, el sabia cuales eran las debilidades de un hombre lobo, el sabia que en su sueño, ese brillo los separaba, si algo le ocurriera a Remus el no podría seguir viviendo, y secretamente no pudo evitar pedir una ves mas, si estamos condenados a morir en esta batalla, por favor dios permite que sea juntos, no podemos volver a separarnos, permite que si deja de respirar yo deje también de hacerlo en el mismo instante; si tal ves su pensamiento no era muy esperanzador, pero quien tenia esperanza en ese momento, aun cuando no lo aceptaran, la orden del fénix por si sola no ganaría, nadie los apoyaba, como un puñado de adultos y algunos jóvenes podrían derrocar al maldito Voldemort, pero el quería aun conservar una secreta esperanza , en el fondo de su corazón, aun cuando su mente le dijera la verdad, el quería imaginar un mundo en el que el probaría su inocencia, un mundo donde Remus y él fundarían un hogar en el que Harry viviría con felicidad y olvidando la orfandad.   
El sol le molesto en pleno rostro, y descubrió que era tarde, sus sueños y pensamientos se disiparon, contemplo al durmiente, mientras recogía su ropa, regada por todo el piso, prueba de esa salvaje noche, pues claro hoy era el aniversario de ese día, aquel en que se confesaron su amor, pero ese día también había luna llena, por eso habían festejado antes, recordó de pronto, precisamente hoy tenia que ver al contacto de Dumbledore, un espía, ojala y no fuera Snape, de solo pensarlo se le revolvió el estomago, y ¿por qué precisamente hoy?, detestaba no poder estar con Remus en su transformación, cuando el se encerraba sin nadie a su lado, tomaba su sangre, se lastimaba terriblemente, pero el mismo Remus le insistió, la misión era mas importante, salvar unas vidas, por una sola noche de luna solitario, cuando había pasado ya tantas solo, el quería creer que ahora no pasaría ninguna solo, nunca mas por que él, Sirius Black, estaría a su lado.  
Observo de nuevo a su durmiente amado, cuanto adoraba todo de el, cuanto lo había añorado, pero de todo, en ese momento se ocultaba lo que llamaba siempre su atención, aquellos ojos dorados y brillantes, aquellos ojos de un oro liquido, esa mirada llena de ternura, tal como una ves James dijo: cuando el azul se encontró al dorado, el se había reído aquella ves eran unos niños, y James había bromeado, cuando sus ojos se reflejan en los tuyos es como si el sol se hundiera en el mar, después esas palabras serian proféticas, incluso pudo ser que James lo supiera, supiera de su amor por Remus, sin duda su mejor amigo hubiera sido feliz al saberlo, hubiera dicho que el había sido cupido.  
Pero en ese momento precisamente esos ojos estaban ocultos, pues conocía bien al señor Lupin, el jamás se levantaba si podía dormir un poco mas, algo que el no podía hacer, Padfoot debía ir en busca de información, como era su deber temprano , mientras que Remus podía aun permitirse unos minutos mas, era un maestro muy puntual, únicamente debido a su buena suerte.  
Así que Sirius Black, tuvo que alejarse del durmiente, cuando se disponía a salir volteo una ves mas, esperando poder contemplar esos ojos una ves mas, pero aun cuando escucho la vos, un poco mas ronca, pues hoy era luna llena, que dulcemente le decía adiós, los ojos permanecieron cerrados, definitivamente el era un perezoso.  
Sonriendo Sirius, se alejo bajando las escaleras , recordó que no tendría tiempo de desayunar, así que corrió a la puerta, para emerger del otro lado un perro, la cabaña estaba en medio del boque, pero nunca podía faltar algún ojo espía por lo que las precauciones nunca estaban de mas.  
Padfoot, sentía que su mismo instinto de perro le advertía, le suplicaba que no se alejara, sabia contra todo que debía estar con su amigo el lobo en esa noche, pero la parte humana de el, le recordó su deber y prosiguió.  
  
Las personas del pueblo vieron pasar al perro negro y grande, no sentían temor pues sabían que era el perro del profesor Lupin, y que era tan educado como su dueño, así que únicamente se apartaban , ya saludarían al profesor Lupin cuando este amablemente pasara en unos minutos mas, corriendo por lo tarde que se había hecho. 


	2. Si los recuerdos no fueran tan dolorosos...

Capitulo 2.- Si los recuerdos no fueran tan dolorosos, una luna que comienza a teñirse de rojo.  
  
Y precisamente el profesor Lupin , en esos momentos despertaba del todo alarmado, pues el sol entraba ya con mayor brillo en la habitación lo que significaba que volvía a quedarse dormido, se apoyo en el otro lado de la cama, aun se encontraba tibio, aun conservaba el olor de Sirius, definitivamente no había podido borrarlo ni en doce años, recordó como se molestaba cuando su sensible nariz captaba ese peculiar olor de su amante un olor a árboles, a bosque, tal ves el olfato de lobo se había enamorado de ese olor, aun cuando su yo humano hubiera preferido esos misteriosos ojos. Cada ves que llegaba a el ese olor lo recordaba y eso le había dolido durante doce años, ahora la felicidad lo embargaba, que mas daba si moría mañana sus sueños estaban completos, pues sus únicos deseos durante doce años habían sido aferrarse a la inocencia de Sirius y volver a estar a su lado, ahora eran realidad, todo lo que viniera después, todo aquello que podía permitirse era esperanza; pero no sabia por que el siempre había sido el optimista, tal ves por que por su naturaleza comprendía la lucha entre luz y oscuridad, el quería creer que al lado de Sirius podía enfrentar lo que fuera. Y quien sabe tal ves pensar en un hogar era posible, brindarle el amor de padres a Harry, algo que deseaba por el amor que sintió por James y Lily; si tan solo no hubieran sido tan tontos para desconfiar el uno del otro.. no el hubiera no existía, nunca mas pensaría en lo que fue, debía vivir por aquello que vendría.  
Cerro los ojos ante el sol, y de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación, nostalgia, deseos de corre a donde Sirius se encontrara, temor de la distancia; pero los acallo era el lobo quien hablaba por el, la aprensión que el lobo sentía.  
El joven profesor tomo rápidamente sus ropas y cerro la habitación, dando un rápido vistazo decidió que volvería temprano para ordenar algo del desastre, aunque seria un trabajo inútil, en cuanto el desordenado de Sirius regresara, comprobó también el sótano, pues debía tener listos los hechizos para encerrarse por la noche, era posible que en la tarde el dolor no le permitiera pensar bien.  
Con un gesto ausente cerro la puerta y contemplo el bosque, el lobo se sentía libre, pero el debía encerrarlo de nuevo, no quería faltar a sus clases, o sus compañeros sospecharían, sonaba justo como en el colegio, pero ahora el era un profesor y sus compañeros otros profesores, un trabajo que le permitía esconder fácilmente a Sirius y pasar desapercibido, mientras conseguían informes útiles a su causa.  
  
Para todos era el amable y distraído profesor Lupin, aun cuando faltara en algunas ocasiones; el no quería que estas fueran notorias, así que se obligaba, pese al dolor y angustia que crecía en el, a asistir.  
  
Le molesto por un momento el que Sirius no estuviera esa noche con el, pero ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo que seria una noche, cuando había ya pasado tantas solo; lo peor es que por la mañana estaría muy cansado y seguramente su cariñosa pareja no lo seria tanto, no al menos al descubrir que el espía era precisamente Snape, claro que él lo sabia, pero si le hubiera dicho a Sirius, es probable que no recibieran la información, que se hubiera negado a ir; un resentimiento eterno existía entre esos dos, solo esperaba poder conseguir algún día que se toleraran, y quien sabe si se ponía a soñar tal ves una amistad... el mismo se rió de ese sueño realmente era imposible, hasta era mas posible que Voldemort se rindiera pacíficamente, que mala broma se regaño a si mismo, ese era un enemigo del que no podía burlarse.  
Siempre que veía con optimismo el futuro, siempre que pensaba en la alegría de estos momentos, estaba la sombra de Voldemort, en cualquier instante, sus vidas podían ser destruidas nuevamente, pues estaba en medio de una guerra, y sobrevivir era solo una esperanza, no podía evitar el dolor, si perdía a Sirius su alma se destrozaría, y siempre prefería morir a padecer nuevamente una sola noche como todas las de aquellos doce años.  
  
Retiro esos tristes pensamientos, saludo amablemente a las personas que encontraba en su camino, sin darse cuenta encerrado en sus pensamientos había cruzado el bosque, y ahora en medio del poblado sonrió pensando en la cara de Sirius, cuando viera a Snape, mejor no sonreía ya casi escuchaba el sermón de Sirius, le haría pagar aun cuando acabara de pasar su transformación, bueno le encantaban esas venganzas aun cuando estuviera agotado.  
  
Sonriente observo el cielo y pensó en que Sirus lo estaría contemplando también.  
Padfoot, realmente era quien contemplaba el cielo, quien lo viera pensaría que el perro estaba realmente aburrido, pues así era, y había corrido durante todo el día de un lugar a otro escuchando rumores, reteniendo nombres, siguiendo a sospechosos y posibles mortifagos, su condición de animago ilegal era envidiable a la hora de ser espía.  
Y ahora cuando lo que mas deseaba era ir y estar con Remus, tenia que esperar, pacientemente al dichoso espía, esa información debía ser entregada a Dumbledore.  
Por un momento la sospecha de que fuera Snape a quien esperaba cruzo por sus ojos, no realmente Remus le hubiera dicho si ese fuera el caso, a menos que él creyera que así no podía rehusarse, o si era Snape, Remus pagaría por eso, por su mente pasaron muchas ideas de venganza, si alguien hubiera visto al perro negro, podría imaginar que su cara parecía la de un pervertido.  
Una sombra y un ruido y Padfoot estaba listo para saltar encima de quien fuera, pero ese alguien era el espía, que sentándose en una banca oscura sonrió con burla ante la cara del perro.  
Pues frente a el Padfoot contemplaba a Severus Snape, para después ser Sirius quien lo contemplaba receloso y molesto, pero ya que estaba ahí, Remus pagaría caro, se sentó con un movimiento tratando de apartarse lo mas posible de ese tipo que odiaba tanto.  
  
-No te ha hecho mucha gracia- le contemplo Snape- pensé que tu lobito te diría todo - la mirada fría era hiriente, si tuvieran ese poder ambos habrían caído fulminados por aquellas miradas que se repartían.  
-No si pensaba que me negaría a venir, y no es lobito es Remus- respondió cortante Sirius.  
-Bueno como desees yo únicamente te doy la información y me largo, tu presencia no me es en lo mínimo agradable, seguramente encontrare pulgas en mis ropas - respondió sarcástico Snape.  
-Claro con ese cabello como no habrías de encontrar pulgas - Sirius se comportaba con el siempre, como si estuvieran en el colegio.  
-Bien no vine a que me insultes, recuerda los nombres que te daré pues son las siguientes victimas, descubrí muchas pero como aun no estoy, en el circulo interno de Voldemort, no pude descubrir de lo que él en persona se encarga - rápidamente Snape había cambiado de tema.  
-Y ,¿ por que en noche de luna llena?, fue para fastidiarnos que la elegiste- repuso Sirius aun molesto.  
-No, es simplemente que hoy, llevarían a cabo uno de esos asesinatos personales, lo cual me dejo escabullirme hasta aquí, ¿contento con la respuesta Black?- asevero Snape.  
  
Pero Sirius no lo observaba, si no que contemplaba como la luna aparecía lentamente en el horizonte, Remus seguramente ya estaría encerrándose, pero no entendía por que sentía esa angustia en su corazón, un dolor, tal ves era la culpa por no estar con el.  
  
-Black, si piensas no prestarme atención, entonces me marchare, tengo muchas ocupaciones - Snape lo veía tratando de parecer ofendido, pero la actitud de el otro lo desconcertaba.  
-Es solo que ... - Sirius se cayo de pronto al sentir una punzada de dolor, y levanto los ojos nuevamente para contemplar la luna que estaba surgiendo una luna roja, sangre , se estaba derramando, entonces sin saber como se levanto temblando.  
-¿Que ocurre Black?- pregunto Snape, reprimiendo las ironías, cuando lo vio tan alterado.  
-¿ Asesinarían a alguien?, en esta noche de luna llena - Sirius no podía evitar esa angustia.  
-Si ellos dijeron que hoy estaría indefenso ese ser... o no - Snape se cayo al comprender las ideas de Black, entonces Lupin estaba en peligro, su mente no dejo de formular esas ideas, cuando vio a Sirius correr desesperado, rápidamente lo siguió.  
-Debo ir, no puede ser solo es una tontería la que pensé- Sirius corría desesperado.  
-Espera, podemos aparecernos en su casa, detente- le gritaba Snape.  
-No, el lugar esta protegido contra hechizos de ese tipo, al bosque solo puedes entrar caminando - gritaba ya al punto de la histeria Sirius.  
  
Snape decidió seguirlo, después de todo el confiaba en que eso no hubiera ocurrido, mientras Sirius confiaba en que encontraría a Remus encerrado en el sótano, transformado en un lobo, pero a salvo. 


	3. 3 Entre mas cerca veas a la felicidad , ...

Recuerden los derechos de los personajes, y todo su entorno pertenecen a una talentosa escritora, a la que todos admiramos( y le rogamos que deje vivos a nuestros queridos personajes), Rowling... please.  
  
Notas: Gracias , por el review, y mi idea no es solo se enfocaría en una muerte, aun hay mucho mas, las cosas no son lo que parecen...   
3.- Entre mas cerca veas a la felicidad , mas lejos se encontrara, un fulgor de plata, un adiós, ojos cerrados.  
  
Esa tarde precisamente el profesor Lupin se despidió de todos apresuradamente, las clases se habían alargado y una junta de ultima hora lo había retrazado bastante, el sol se estaba ocultando ya cuando el entraba corriendo al bosque, el lobo luchaba por salir, espero que le diera tiempo de encerrarse, ya limpiaría después, el lobo en su interior se sintió inquieto y le aviso, sus sentidos le advertían de algo, pero el estaba seguro que era por la luna que pronto aparecería en el cielo, se aseguro que nada malo pasaba.  
Cuando llego a la cabaña sus sentidos casi le gritaba que huyera, que se alejara, pero no podía pensar en ello debía encerrarse o seria peligroso que rondara por el bosque y el pueblo.  
  
Vio las plantas que crecían desordenadas y se recordó que diría a Sirius que las recortara, pero todo eso mañana hoy solo debía encerrarse.  
Supo que algo andaba mal y no solo era un presentimiento, vio la puerta abierta cuando el la había dejado cerrada, seria posible que Sirius hubiera regresado, no su olor no estaba por hay, y entonces se percato sentía aromas extraños de personas, retrocedió un paso, sin saber bien que hacer, tomo su varita en un gesto rápido pero de algún lado escucho una vos que gritaba ¡ Expelliarmus!, y su varita voló lejos de el, siendo tomada en el aire por un ser de capas negras, y no era el único se vio rodeado de pronto por esos seres, a quienes llamaban Mortifagos.  
Su mente se negaba a creer esa gran ironía, la luna no tardaría en aparecer, y ante el se encontraban esos seguidores de Voldemort.  
Trato de pensar en una solución, ellos tenían su varita, pero aun podía hacer algo, viendo que se acercaban a el, corrió para esquivarlos el dolor era inmenso ante la cercanía de la luna, pero cuando creyó que conseguiría escabullirse al bosque, un fuerte dolor aun mayor lo detuvo, un cruciatus, el estaba acostumbrado a dolores inmensos pero estos le taladraban la mente, aun así como pudo se levanto, y un mortifago entre asombrado e irritado lo empujo con gran fuerza, dos o tres mas se aventaron a darle puñetazos y patadas, pero el no quería darles satisfacción alguna al quejarse.  
  
-Basta, es hora de que vea a su invitado especial - una vos un tanto chillona, una vos que Remus conocía muy bien.  
  
Su destino una ves mas le jugaba una mala pasada, cuando creyó que su felicidad podía sobrevivir unos instantes, que su vida volvía a tener sentido, pues el perdió las esperanzas cuando lo vio hay frente a el, a aquel al que llamo amigo, al traidor que había vendido a James y Lily y al parecer ahora a él.  
  
-Remus viejo amigo- wormtail, rió ante la cara de repulsión de Remus - pensé que te alegrarías de verme.  
-Volviste con tu amo rata, y además nos volviste a vender verdad, no te cansas de traicionar a tus amigos.  
-¿ Amigos?, oh remus si no pensamos hacerte ningún mal, de hecho mi señor se traslado a tu... umm hogar expresamente para conocerte, en verdad que tiene una interesante propuesta - indico con un gesto a algunos mortifagos, quienes levantaron, al lastimado joven.  
La casa se encontraba en penumbras y tan solo el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar, Remus sintió como sus esperanzas morían del todo cuando contemplo al hombre apoyado cerca de la chimenea, a sus pies una terrible serpiente, nunca lo había visto en persona pero sabia quien era, como no reconocer al terrible Voldemort, el culpable de tanto dolor.  
-Así que nuestro anfitrión al fin se digna aparecer- Voldemort mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-¿ Que buscan aquí?- remus no pudo evitar que su vos sonara cavernosa, el momento se acercaba y su temor aumentaba.  
-Pero mi estimado profesor Lupin, si aquí traigo a un viejo amigo, oh! Si el pobre Wormtail quería verle, y claro ya que me comento cierto secreto, bueno estime oportuno venir.  
-¿ Secreto?, que acaso no sabe usted que su esbirro es un mentiroso y un traidor - Remus sentía un nudo en la garganta, mientras que el dolor resultaba insoportable.  
-Si es sumamente molesto y mentiroso, pero conoce algunas cosas interesantes, o no esta preocupado viendo el momento en que la luna aparecerá.  
-No... no se a que se refiere- Remus trataba de encontrar alguna salida, aun cuando pensó con alivio que ellos no sabían nada de Sirius, ignoraban que estuviera viviendo hay, ahora su único ruego era precisamente que el no regresara, no quería que siguiera el mismo destino que, al parecer le esperaba a el.  
-Bueno, claro que a lo que he venido es a hacerle una propuesta, mi bando es el que mas esperanza ofrece, ganaremos y aplastaremos todo, por que no estar del lado ganador, le ofrezco esta oportunidad única, un espía me seria muy útil, y aun mas si me revela los secretos de Dumbledore y de su patética orden.  
-Con que eso era- Remus sintió crecer una rabia aun mayor - mi respuesta siempre va a ser no, eso lo conoce usted muy bien.  
-Bueno esa puede ser la respuesta del hombre, pero me pregunto cual será la respuesta del lobo, aun cuando usted sea capas de soportar el cruciatus y el imperius, el lobo tiene la mente libre, no tiene barreras será fácil averiguarlo con el.  
  
No era posible, Remus se estremeció ante esa verdad soltada como veneno en su rostro, si el lobo se uniría a las sombras a las que pertenecía, su mente no era suya en ese momento, una presa fácil.  
  
-Bien , mientras esperamos al lobo, por que no le enseñamos al profesor lo que significa decir no a usted mi señor, recuerde que prometió que me daría su vida, aun cuando su plan es mas interesante mi señor, que él viva para traicionar a sus amigos y en especial a Sirius, es simplemente maravilloso, será un dolor mucho mayor- Wormtail observaba la escena gustoso.  
-Has lo que quieras pero no lo maten, es demasiado útil- el lord se sentó nuevamente dispuesto a observar el espectáculo, después de todo el dolor ajeno le fascinaba.  
-Bien señor - Wormtail observo a Remus - amigo Moony , recuerdas la ultima ves que nos vimos Sirius y tu me condenaron a muerte, pues esto será una pequeña venganza y aun cuando a ti no te mate, en cuanto reveles el paradero de mi estimado Padfoot, arreglare cuentas con el.  
  
A Sirius no, pensaba una y otra ves Remus, si sigo con vida el morirá, por que sus golpes no me matan, pensaba únicamente ignorando el dolor, no solo hechizos si no múltiples golpes, los mortifagos se divertían, y se enojaban al ver que el no emitía exclamaciones de dolor, el cruciatus se oyó pronto entre sus hechizos, el dolor lo traspasaba, pero en su mente solo estaba los demás, si hablaba Dumbledore, la orden, Harry todos estarían en un grave peligro y sobre todo Sirius, no podía permitir que nada les pasara, su vida ya no importaba de todas formas debía hacer algo, lo que fuera; la transformación estaba ya comenzando, pronto ya no podría razonar. Entonces en medio del dolor lo vio, un resplandor, una esperanza, a la cual se aferró, corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió hacia Wormtail, pues hay estaba su ultima esperanza y sacrificio.  
  
-No puede ser detenlo- el grito del lord llego demasiado tarde, nadie pudo detener a ese hombre casi lobo, vieron que se abalanzo sobre Wormtail, pero este que había cerrado los ojos y levantado las manos para protegerse, noto que lentamente un liquido caliente le corría por su brazo, y no era su sangre.  
  
En una ultima esperanza Remus había notado la mano de plata de Wormtail, que este antes había ocultado en su manto, en su emoción había levantado los brazos y Remus vio en el la ultima solución.  
  
El lobo se desplomo, pero pronto este se convirtió en Remus, la herida en su pecho sangraba profundamente y creo pronto un charco a su alrededor, la plata era mortal para un hombre lobo y el lo sabia, siempre la había considerado la última solución y con eso tal ves había salvado a Sirius.  
  
-Es un estúpido, arruino un plan tan bien concebido, tu Wormtail tienes la culpa, ya me encargare de que recibas los cruciatus necesarios y si mi furor no pasa un avada kedevra te espera- con esto el lord se alejo, los mortifagos arrastrando a Wormtail lo siguieron, pronto se perdieron en el bosque alejándose en dirección contraria , aun cuando antes de marcharse el lord en un ultimo gesto de arrogancia convoco a la marca oscura frente a la casa, indicando así que era otra victima por que se había opuesto a el.  
  
El silencio se hizo en el bosque, y la luna tomo un tono mas rojizo, como si sintiera que uno de sus hijos había derramado su sangre esa noche.  
  
Remus observo a la oscuridad cerrándose en torno a el, el dolor se había ido, ya no podía sentir nada, así era la muerte un sueño seductor, los recuerdos pasaron por el, pero el prefirió a aquellos felices, no pudo evitar llorar al pensar en aquel futuro con el que soñó, un imposible mas en su vida, aun cuando en ese momento, era luna llena y el no era un lobo, nunca mas, era libre aun cuando no pudiera disfrutar de esa libertad, respiraba como humano en una noche de luna como desde que esa noche cuando era pequeño había dejado de hacerlo, libre aun cuando el destino se ensañara de nuevo, pidió que cuidaran de todos, ojala y Harry estuviera salvo, pidió por Sirius, por que este no cometiera ninguna tontería, por que viviera aun cuando el ya no pudiera estar a su lado, y cuanto deseaba esperarlo despedirse de el, besar sus labios una ves mas y ver amor en esos ojos cuando el azul y el dorado se fundieran, pero ya no era posible, ya no había tiempo, y con un ultimo pensamiento para Sirius, la oscuridad fue total.  
Sirius en ese momento había llegado al bosque y sin detenerse se había internado en el, con Severus detrás de el, los dos tenían pensamientos encontrados pero en los dos estaba la esperanza de que no fuera verdad.  
Severus no odiaba a Remus, solo que nunca era capaz de vencer su orgullo, cuantas veces Lupin había intentado ser su amigo, recibiendo rechazos cuando el corazón deseaba tener un amigo al menos. Si ese testarudo estaba bien el se haría su amigo sin dudar un momento, no desperdiciaría mas oportunidades.  
Se detuvo de golpe y casi cayo al chocar con Sirius, cuando le iba a gritar por pararse en seco, observo que este veía hacia el cielo delante de ellos, con una cara de terror, el también puso esa cara al observar lo que Sirius veía, la marca oscura flotaba en el cielo por encima de una cabaña en el claro del bosque, ese seguramente era el hogar de Remus, donde Sirius se ocultaba.  
Sirius no podía sentir ni siquiera la palpitación de su corazón, sentía que sus pies le pesaban como plomo, pero aun así no supo como corrió gritando el nombre de Remus, una y otra ves, se detuvo ante la puerta estaba abierta y eso le preocupo, entro y la oscuridad lo envolvía, oyó un lumus detrás suyo y la luz de la varita de Severus y la luz de la luna que se filtraba le dieron la visión mas dolorosa de toda su vida, en el suelo , sobre un charco de sangre se encontraba él, su amado, su Remus y era humano a pesar de que la luna llena brillara en el cielo, la única razón para ello le dolía demasiado, las palabras no podía aceptarlas su corazón aun cuando su mente las repitiera una y otra ves, se acerco lentamente, como si el peso del mundo estuviera en sus hombros, se derrumbo no pudiendo aguantar mas, el cuerpo aun estaba tibio, como aquélla mañana, pero esa tibieza se perdía, mancho su túnica de sangre, la mancho con su sangre al tomar en brazos con todo cuidado al hombre que había amado con toda su alma, noto los moretones, los cortes, lo habían torturado y por que matarlo así, por que arrebatarle lo único que tenia, no había pagado suficiente con esos doce años, la vida se volvía a ensañar con ellos dos, su amor era negado e imposible; lo contemplaba como si esperara que despertara, deseando que esos ojos dorados se abrieran y una ves mas el dorado y el azul se unieran, pero su deseo no fue escuchado, esos ojos que había amado no volverían a verlo con amor, y que de su otro deseo, por que no le permitían morir ahora mismo, por que el seguía respirando cuando Remus no, por que no pudo estar a su lado y morir, grito su nombre una y otra ves, las lagrimas lo acompañaban, lo grito hasta quedarse afónico, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado, cuando ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas ni mas vos, en un gesto beso los labios de Remus y después se desplomo, el dolor era demasiado y se había desmayado.  
  
Severus fue un testigo mudo de esos momentos, su corazón estaba también dañado, se recrimino por nunca haber aceptado la amistad de Remus, y no pudo evitar llorar por él, otra alma inocente caída a manos de Voldemort, y algunas lagrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por el dolor de Sirius, aun cuando era su enemigo y se odiaran, el dolor del otro era tan inmenso que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el.  
Dejo que se desahogara por todo ese dolor y después cuando este se desmayo, invoco un hechizo y se llevo al desmayado Sirius y a la nueva victima de Voldemort.  
Aun cuando pensó que seria mas caritativo matar a Sirius, pues por el dolor que veía en el, seguramente no desearía seguir viviendo, pero lo descarto, no podía quitarle su derecho a la venganza, aun cuando fuera a morir le quedaba esa esperanza amarga llamada venganza.   
  
Notas: Recuerden no es lo que parece, este fic comienza con el final; aun faltan muchas cosas y no creo que Remus haya hecho su última aparición.  
Capitulo 4 pronto.  
  
Capitulo 4.- Quiero perderme en el vacio, he muerto contigo 


	4. Quiero perderme en el vació, he muerto c...

Y si soy una malvada por matar al lindo Remus, pero tal ves si escribimos demasiadas historias de su muerte, no acostumbremos si esta,( no rowling please) realmente ocurre. Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
En este capitulo comienzo a tejer la historia, como se darán cuenta, realmente comencé con lo que parece un final, pero no todo esta dicho para Remus.  
Capitulo 4.- Quiero perderme en el vació, he muerto contigo  
  
Recuerdas eso, aquella ves que contemplábamos las estrellas, pero claro tu Sirius Black, estabas demasiado ocupado impresionando a esas chicas de Ravenclaw; sabes creo que aquélla ves fue cuando sentí celos por primera ves, no me veas así, no te burles, es solo que me parecías tan lejano, cuanto desee que te fijaras en mi tanto como en aquellas jóvenes, me preguntaba , si no podría yo, darte un amor igual de importante, pero me frenaba una y otra ves, no quería perder tu amistad. No me veas así Sirius, se que soy un tonto pero esas palabras se encuentran en mi mente, y el sentimiento ha crecido en mi corazón; no te atrevas a decir que es una broma, el que yo... lo ves no soy capas siquiera de decirlo, aun cuando haya ensayado mil veces esas palabras, no es lo mismo decirlas frente a ti. Se lo que soy, se cual es mi maldición y hace ya mucho que me jure que nunca sentiría esto por nadie, que jamás arrastraría a otro en mi dolor. Pero no pude evitarlo no se como sucedió; no sabes cuantas veces me he repetido una y otra ves que no es correcto, por que somos del mismo sexo, por que soy un licántropo, por que eres mi amigo; o no sabes cuantas excusas me he dicho, pero mi corazón no las ha escuchado. Se que me odiaras, pero tan solo una ves en mi vida, quisiera poder olvidar todas mis limitaciones y tener el valor de gritar que yo... te amo Sirius Black- el muchacho de cabellos castaños enrojeció, y desvió la mirada.  
  
- Espero que ya terminaras, Remus, te escuche pacientemente, ahora escúchame tu - la cara del muchacho de cabellos oscuros, no mostraba emoción alguna.  
  
¿ Por que habría de hacerlo?, mil veces ya he escuchado lo que me dirás, en mi mente lo se, a mi corazón el duele, te lo suplico ódiame pero no me alejes de ti, seré una aberración ante tus ojos pero no me quites este sentimiento, déjame guardarlo dentro de mi- las lagrimas se acercaban incontenibles a los dorados ojos. Remus, yo solo tengo algo que decirte- los ojos azules se posaron un momento sobre ese rostro lloroso. Los se Sirius, lo se me odias y yo.. Creo que no me hubieras dejado decirte que yo también te amo, tuve que acallar esos labios y al mismo tiempo corresponder a mi corazón, que había anhelado tanto hacer eso, probar la suavidad que tanto había imaginado; por que yo siento lo mismo Remus Lupin, pero no tenia el valor para confesártelo, ya ves que tu tienes mas valor que yo.  
  
Aquel fue mi primer beso de amor, fue el primero en la vida de Remus y el mas especial para mi, aun siento la cálida sensación, una que no se perdió ni en Azkaban, un amor que aun esta en mi, un sueño estar a tu lado; pero seria una pesadilla despertar de el.  
  
Un sueño, abrí lentamente los ojos, voltee instintivamente a buscarte pero no había nada, la cama la ocupaba solamente yo y me di cuenta de algo mas no era mi cama, aun cuando era un lugar conocido, la enfermería de Hogwarts, he estado tantas veces en ella, como no reconocerla. Pero, ¿ que ago aquí?, ¿ que fue lo que ocurrió?, es como si no pudiera recordar algo, por mas que lo intento no logro ubicarme, entonces descubro que no estoy solo, Albus Dumbledore esta frente a mi y viene acompañado de la profesora Mc Gonagall y los dos me ven con, ¿ una profunda tristeza?, y me pregunto, ¿ que ocurrió , por que no lo recuerdo?.  
  
¿ Profesor Dumbledore?- veo a mi antiguo director, y me siento como un estudiante nuevamente- ¿qué ocurre , que ago aquí? El intercambia una rápida mirada con la profesora Mc Gonagall y ella se retira. Sirius, muchacho, ¿ no recuerdas nada, el porque estas aquí?, lo que ocurrió - el anciano contempla con una cansada y dolorida mirada al joven. Recuerdo que... me desperté y tuve un extraño sueño, no se que ocurre, ayer debí reunirme con su espía y después ¿vine al castillo a darle la información, señor?; y es que trató de ordenar mis ideas, pero siento que algo falta , un gran vació - el joven observo distraído el sol que se filtraba en las ventanas- OH!... es tarde debo regresar cuanto antes señor, Remus debe de haber regresado a la normalidad, y debe estar bastante enojado por mi tardanza, sabe tenemos mucho que festejar, ayer fue un aniversario mas de una fecha especial y de un primer beso y yo... no debería contarle esos detalles los siento - Sirius bajo la cabeza un tanto ruborizado. No, muchacho, no te preocupes- pareciera que la vos de el director se quebrara- eso es todo lo que recuerdas, bueno descansa, no te preocupes por nada mas. Pero señor, le he dicho que Remus me espera- trato de incorporarse pero ante una suave mirada del director desiste. Solo descansa, no te preocupes por el momento, te prometo que hablaremos en cuento te sientas mejor - el director se retiro, cerro la puerta, mientras las lagrimas rodeaban sus ojos,¿ como podría decirle, aquello que olvido?, fue tanto el dolor que su mente le negó los recuerdos, que le hizo olvidar esa terrible muerte. Dios, pobre muchacho, el conocía a Remus Lupin, desde que este era un niño, el había sido su maestro y amigo, y ahora ese joven lleno de bondad, era otra victima mas de Voldemort, un alma perdida en la guerra, un error mas en su lucha, ¿ tendría esta sentido?, sí el sabia que lo tenia, Remus había dado su vida en ello y no solo el, muchos buenos magos habían muerto por esa mínima esperanza, no era momento para rendirse; aun cuando la prueba mas difícil fuera en estos momento, devolver sus recuerdos a Sirius, mas aun sabiendo como sabia el, de la relación tan especial que había unido a esos dos jóvenes. Tal ves el único que podría consolar a Sirius, seria su ahijado; debería traer a Harry a Hogwarts , después de todo el muchacho había pasado tiempo con ellos dos, antes de que fuera mas peligroso; y Harry sabia de aquel sentimiento que unía a su padrino y a su antiguo profesor de DCAO, lo sabia y los quería; pobre muchacho, el también sufriría al saberlo, si el no podía aun creerlo, ya habían pasado cuatro días, en los que pensó que Sirius no despertaría, que le dolor lo encerraría en su propia mente, momentos en los que el joven se había negado a vivir; pero el tenia que hacerlo aun , por Harry, por Remus, por que su sacrificio no fuera en vano. Con pesar llego hasta su oficina, cuanto antes debería escribir a Harry, mas que nunca su padrino lo necesitaba.  
  
Pero en esos momentos a un cuando no hubiera recibido mensaje, el joven de la cicatriz volvía a tener esa pesadilla. Pues el había presenciado mucho de lo ocurrido la ultima luna llena, la unión que tenia con Voldemort fue la causa, la cicatriz le había molestado intensamente y esa había sido la razón de que hubiera corrido a su habitación temprano, no le importaba que pensaran los Dursley, una y otra ves se preguntaba si podría dejarlos, si tan solo pudiera pasar mas tiempo con Sirius y claro con Remus; el verano y la navidad pasado, habían sido los mejores de su vida, había tenido el permiso de viajara reunirse con Sirius y por supuesto se había quedado en la acogedora cabaña de Remus, su antiguo profesor de DCAO, el quería mucho a los amigos de sus padres y estos le contaban mucho de ellos, aun cuando el silencio fuera incomodo al hablar del cuarto merodeador, ellos no podrían evitar mencionarlo , él había sido su amigo aun cuando la traición lo hubiera llevado por otro camino. Fueron momentos muy felices para Harry, desde el momento en que el director lo había llamado a su despacho, creyó que estaría en problemas por alguna cosa, que felicidad cuando el le comunico, que los Dursley planeaban viajar de vacaciones y el no entraba en esos planes; por lo que el lugar mas seguro que habían conseguido era al lado de su padrino, casi grita de la felicidad; Dumbledore le aclaro que dado que Sirius, aun no era inocente ante el ministerio, su residencia seria la cabaña de Remus Lupin, y aun cuando esta se encontraba cerca, para despistar a cualquier espía, el tomaría el tren normalmente y ya en la estación el profesor Lupin lo recogería. Y así fue, sus amigos se alegraban de que al fin, Harry añorara las vacaciones. El profesor Lupin ya lo esperaba al lado de los Wesley; por primera vez Harry se sintió feliz de ver que alguien lo esperaba impaciente por verlo, se sonrieron mutuamente y el profesor Lupin tomo las valijas del muchacho, el se apeno un poco al pensar en la condición un tanto débil del joven profesor, pero este le guiño un ojo y le enseño un hechizo sencillo que transporto sus cosas a la casa en que se quedaría. Aun cuando ellos tuvieron que emplear la red flu, sonrió al oír el nombre de la casa de su profesor, " Cueva de lobo", mareado Harry se quito las cenizas, y observo el lugar al que la chimenea lo había transportado, no pudo observar mucho cuando algo gigantesco se abalanzo sobre el, sintió que sus huesos crujían , pero no lo atacaban, lo abrazaban con tanta añoranza, con un cariño tan especial, pues el contemplo a su padrino, cuando este al fin lo soltó, gracias a la entrada apresurada de Remus, quien le sugirió que comenzaría a sospechar a que bando pertenecía, si mataba a Harry. Su padrino lo observo con una gran sonrisa, ya que el año había transcurrido sin que pudieran verse aun que fuera brevemente, y ahora tenia la perspectiva de dos meses, con ellos, dos de los merodeadores.  
  
Su cumpleaños no era algo que el esperara con ilusión, al menos viviendo con los Dursley; pero ahora al cumplir dieciséis años tendría su primera fiesta y aun mas con una familia que lo quería. La cabaña era un hogar maravilloso, aun cuando sencillo, su cuarto tenia muy buen gusto y era suyo, fue creado especialmente para el. El día de su cumpleaños, Remus había estado atareado elaborando un pastel y abundante comida, pues no solo estarían ellos tres, los Wesley ( que sabían de la inocencia de Sirius) llegarían junto con Hermione, y tras saber la verdad, de boca de Dumbledore, Hangrid se uniría a la fiesta. Harry se divertía al escuchar las quejas de Sirius, cada ves que Remus lo sacaba de sú cocina; simplemente no podía arriesgarse a que Sirius colocara un hechizo explosivo en el pastel, Remus le había contando que precisamente eso le había ocurrido al pastel de James, cuando cumplió la misma edad, y Sirius podría querer volverlo una tradición.  
  
Harry ayudo a regañadientes de los dos adultos; pues no querían que se molestara en su propio cumpleaños, pero el sentía deseos de ayudar, así que corto las verduras y frutas que el cuchillo hechizado por Remus le permitía, todo supervisado en persona por este, mientras le sonreía ( muy diferente de su tía, que le gruñía por cualquier fallo). Después, salió de la cocina empujado por Remus, que no quería que viera el pastel acabado para que fuera una sorpresa. Ayudo a trasladar algunas sillas al comedor, las mas rotas fueron reparadas por Remus. Sirius merodeo por uno y otro lado moviendo cosas de lugar, Harry detrás las componía, su padrino era realmente desordenado, y el que creyó que era una broma de Remus, cuando le dijo. El comedor estuvo preparado y Remus ultimo los detalles con un sencillo hechizo que hizo aparecer luces de varios colores que flotaban por la habitación. La chimenea chisporroteo y en la pequeña sala hubo una invasión de pelirrojos, los gemelos Fred y George, Ron , la pequeña Giny y sus padres se sacudían las cenizas; Hermione fue la ultima en llegar con un fuerte estornudo, apenas la habían recibido, cuando fuertes golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Hangrid, los que pudieron huyeron de los tiernos abrazos de Hangrid , pero el cumpleañero, Sirius (un abrazo de disculpa, por todos esos años) y Remus (un abrazo por aceptarlo en su casa, y de disculpa por sentirse incomodo, con su condición de licántropo, lo cual significo que el abrazo fue mas largo), después de que Remus recuperara la respiración, les invito a sentarse a la mesa, mientras el y la señora Wesley ( que se había ofrecido a ayudar, sin replica) traían las cosas de la cocina. Harry se sentía azorado a causa de las miradas de todos, nunca lo habían felicitado de esa manera, la mesa estaba llena de regalos; los invitados alabaron al cocinero y Remus enrojeció de tal forma, que Sirius no pudo contener un ataque de risa. EL pastel llego pronto, y cuando Harry soplo las velas todos recibieron un baño de merengue, el culpable fue descubierto, pues fue el único que se encontraba limpio, Remus no se explicaba como Sirius había conseguido burlar su vigilancia, pero ya Harry se carcajeaba y pronto todos lo siguieron, aun cuando Remus trato de poner una cara ofendida para Sirius.  
  
El momento de abrir los regalos llego y Harry comenzó a destaparlos, de Ron y los gemelos recibió un juego en miniatura de quidditch, con piezas que se movían jugando un rudo partido, los Cuddley Cannons era uno de los equipos y tal como el verdadero iban perdiendo. Hangrid adelanto su regalo sonriente; con precaución Harry levanto la tapa, no sabia si contendría algo que lo mordería, conociendo a Hangrid, esto no era del todo descabellado. Con valor levanto la tapa , fue una sorpresa encontrar un ..................... que le sonrió y después lo mordió. Todos rieron incluso el mismo Harry, al ver las disculpas de Hangrid, simplemente tenían dos conceptos diferentes de lo que " adorable mascota", significaba. Pero el gigante tuvo que marcharse, ya que prometió reunirse con Dumbledore en su oficina. Sirius se acerco con mucha resolución, portando su paquete de mediano tamaño, pero Hermione se le adelanto y el le cedió el turno. El paquete envuelto cuidadosamente en un papel azul le fue entregado a Harry, con una gran sonrisa de Hermione. Por el pero, el temió que fuera un libro, y así era pero no tenia titulo, así que todos observaron a Hermione. Esta les dijo que el libro era un Oráculo ... una especia de juego que no mentía, decías sujetándolo una pregunta y el te decía si o no, o sus suposiciones; se creía que era infalible, pero en cuestiones del futuro podía ser muy inexacto, pero con secretos y cosas del pasado no erraba. Harry se sonrió recordando cuanto odiaba Hermione la adivinación, ¿cuando había cambiado esto?. Los gemelos sonrieron incrédulos y no fueron lo únicos, Harry y Ron tampoco creían del todo. Pero ante la insistencia de Hermione, Harry tomo el libro y pregunto. Pregunto si su nombre era Harry Potter y el libro proclamo un SI, que apareció en la portada. Si estudiaba en Hogwarts y otro SI. Ron lo tomo de sus manos y creyendo que era un truco sencillo le pregunto si el tenia diez hermanos, el libro dijo NO. Todos se lo quitaban impacientes por probarlo. Harry le había preguntado si James y Lily Potter fueron una pareja y fue un SI. Cuando llego a manos de los gemelos estos se sonrieron, tenían algunas dudas del pasado. Preguntaron varias cosas y después vinieron las preguntas que cambiarían a la familia que Harry había obtenido. Harry se sonrojo cuando los gemelos proclamaron su teoría de que sus héroes " los merodeadores"(todo eso cuando sus padres se habían ido a la sala para hablar, por medio de la chimenea con Percy). Creían los gemelos, que alguno de los merodeadores pudo ser una chica, lo cual provoco la risas de Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron y Hermione, que conocían el secreto; supieron disimular, pero Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando los gemelos explicaron, que ellos creían que Moony, podía ser el apodo de una chica pues era muy dulce, Sirius no pudo contener la risa y los tres chicos que sabían las identidades de estos tampoco. Aun extrañados los gemelos probaron: ¿fueron los merodeadores, Padfoot, Moony, Prongs y Wormtail?, SI fue la respuesta. ¿Les gustaban las travesuras?, un SI nuevamente. ¿ Moony y ...( aquí pensaron que nombre decir; todos estaban ya casi en el suelo de la risa), Moony y Padfoot se amaron?, los chicos dejaron de reírse cuando un SI escrito en brillantes letras rojas apareció en el libro, Harry volteo a ver a Remus y este estaba totalmente pálido, al igual que Sirius, Ron y Hermione tenían caras incrédulas también, los gemelos exclamaron que seguramente habían atinado y era una chica, preguntaron, si aun se amaban y un nuevo SI apareció escrito en la superficie, lo que provoco mayor palidez en los rostros. Harry, no podía coordinar sus pensamientos, pero antes de que se decidiera a salir de su estupor, una figura salió corriendo a su espalda. Sirius despertó de ese estupor, cuando Remus cerro la puerta con gran fuerza, los gemelos contemplaron incrédulos como su anterior profesor de DCAO, corrió fuera de la casa por alguna razón. Ron y Hermione notaron la palidez en el rostro del profesor Lupin. Harry noto las lagrimas en los ojos de Remus, cuando este paso a su lado, su vista se poso en su padrino; y su mente siguió analizando todo, no era que el molestara, si esto era verdad, el amor es el amor, no importaba como se daba, además ellos habían sido la primera familia verdadera que el había tenido, los primeros que lo habían amado como aun hijo, recordar la cara de felicidad de Remus, cuando lo recibió en la estación del tren, le hizo tomar una decisión. - Sirius, tienes que ir por el- Harry le sonrió a su padrino, el solo lo observo extrañado- si el oráculo dijo la verdad, a mi no me molesta, las familias deben entenderse, ve no dejes que sufra. Con esto Sirius despertó sobresaltado, dirigió una rápida sonrisa a Harry y salió detrás, los gemelos observaron esa escena sin entender, Ron se sonrojo un poco y Hermione sonrió complacida, ante la madures de Harry.  
  
Bueno que mala soy, un capitulo realmente corto, pero dejen a mi mente trabajar y traeré uno mas largo, espero que a alguien le guste esta historia, o tal ves las otras que espero colocar al mismo tiempo. 


	5. Doloroso recuerdo, en las sombras te ocu...

Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
En este capitulo comienza, a desenredarse o tal enredarse mas la trama, a ver quien descubre ese secreto tan obvio. Pareciera que descuide unos detalles, pero no, tango unas muy buenas explicaciones, creo que para el capitulo7 u 8 lo entenderán. Por el momento los dejo con un capitulo confuso, a ver si se entiende en donde son los momentos presentes y cuales los pasados. Y de nuevo soy mala.  
5.- Doloroso recuerdo, en las sombras te ocultas de la muerte.  
  
Corriendo momentos, en los que el único ruido que perturbaba la paz, eran sus pasos, debía escapar, ocultarse entender.  
  
Sirius se debatía entre sueños, las pesadillas regresaban sin embargo estas eran ocasionadas por su mente, ya que le negaba un recuerdo demasiado doloroso, llenaba su mente de antiguos momentos, y en ese instante recordaba aquello que en otro lugar el joven de la cicatriz traía a su mente, aun cuando solo Sirius supiera los detalles.  
  
Corrió, sus pasos eran el único sonido que perturbaba el ambiente, el bosque se encontraba en total silencio, por lo que deteniéndose y escuchando pudo descubrir en donde se ocultaba, aquel a quien no le permitiría huir.  
  
El bosque había sido su único refugio, sus instintos lo mantendrían a salvo ahí, su perseguidor no debía encontrarlo, su mente era un caos total, se sentía especialmente débil, se suponía que debía haber muerto y con ello alcanzado la paz.  
  
Su túnica se desgarro nuevamente, lo había escuchado, lo perseguía muy de cerca, debía confiar en sus instintos, el lobo debería salvarle la vida, ¿pero por que aun tenia esta?, sus recuerdos confusos se mezclaban, el pasado se le presentaba, ¿ se volvería loco?, era acaso, ¿ un muerto en vida?; el brillo de la plata, el dolor, eran recuerdos en su mente, la oscuridad también, y después un lugar extraño, después la confusión, algo no encajaba, todo habría sido un sueño, no;¿ su túnica estaba manchada de sangre, la herida aun estaba abierta, ¿acaso la muerte se negaba a recibirlo?, y ¿ donde estaba Sirius?, ¿dónde estaba él?  
  
Los recuerdos de otro bosque, los recuerdos lo consolaban, los momentos que lo alejaban del dolor.  
  
Aquella, ves el bosque se encontraba tan oscuro, pero el no llevaba su varita, como llevarla en la confusión, pero aun así no la necesitaba, el bosque era su segundo hogar, los días como lobo no solo habían transcurrido encerrado, su instinto lo guiaba, debía alejarse, aun cuando los ojos se le nublaran, las lagrimas escapaban sin control, su secreto estaba expuesto, pero las lagrimas eran por ello, o ¿ acaso?, serian por esa verdad... el libro había gritado una verdad que el trataba de callarse a si mismo, ¿aun amaba a Sirius?, no, el no podía; ya no su tiempo había pasado, los años se habían llevado lo que fueron, y esos años no podrían volver, el dolor era demasiado, y las cicatrices muy profundas; no podía amarlo, ya no eran unos niños, su amor podía ahora dañar a alguien, por Harry, por esa batalla, el debía olvidar su amor, este no era el momento de ser débil.  
  
Pero eso precisamente fue lo que su corazón no le pudo negar, recibió a Sirius como a un amigo, negó lo que sintió, ambos lo negaron; acaso no era su sueño el que el fuera inocente, lo era lo había comprobado, pero no era lo mismo que decir que su amor viviera, no era como si ambos pudieran olvidarlo todo, como si tan solo pudieran arrojarse a los brazos del otro y olvidar; y es que doce largos años de amargura, de odio, de desilusión, no se podían borrar en un instante, no con una sonrisa, no con su presencia, no podía permitirlo.  
  
Trato de negárselo, pero su corazón lo traiciono, cuando la verdad fue expuesta a sus ojos, no podía amar a Sirius ya no, pero por que se lo repetía una y otra ves, por que se negaba algo que estaba grabado en su corazón con mas fuerza, que el odio, que el dolor.  
  
Sus ojos se dirigieron al resplandor en el cielo, la luna su eterna enemiga, su eterna sombra, y en ella vio el lazo que los unía, Sirius y el estaban unidos por ella, una cadena que no se puede romper, un sentimiento que el no pudo asesinar, no cuando lo creía culpable, menos ahora cuando sabia que era inocente.  
  
Y,¿ por que si deseo tanto su inocencia?, porque ahora que veía su sueño cumplido, por que no pudo correr y abrirle los brazos, y en ellos olvidar; por que no le dio una nueva oportunidad al amor, por que no expreso lo que en verdad sentía.  
  
Era una agonía, vivir con el, aparentar solo una amistad, era como si los dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, que su amor solo fue algo del pasado, un error de juventud, acordaron que las heridas nunca sanarían lo suficiente, que su amor no había significado lo suficiente.  
  
Pero el no podía aceptarlo, aun cuando a su mente obligo a creer en esto como un dogma, cuantas veces no freno a su corazón, otra ves se había atrapado en si mismo, y un tonto juego había dicho mas verdad, de la que el había pronunciado.  
  
Cuando supo que era inocente, sus brazos se abrieron inmediatamente como si siempre hubieran esperado ese momento, para retornarlo a el.  
  
Pero eso había sido todo, no podía permitirse mas, en estos momentos pelear, vencer era lo mas importante, el amor quedaba relegado.  
  
Esos pensamientos lo atormentaban, las lagrimas caían una y otra ves, la oscuridad se tornaba mas fría, la felicidad mas lejana, pero no pudo hundirse en ella como en todos estos años, él no lo permitió, pues unos brazos lo rodearon, si el no podía demostrarlo el debía hacerlo.  
  
El dolor, el odio, todo ello quedo en Azkaban- los ojos azules buscaban a los dorados- todo lo enterré, cuando huí lo deje atrás quería regresar a ti, tonto de mi creí que nuestro amor seguiría vivo como el ultimo día que nos amamos, pero me doy cuenta que te lastima, perdóname de nuevo.  
  
No podría, jamás podría morir, y es por eso, es que yo... me odio Sirius, como tu deberías odiarme a mi, no confié en ti, mi corazón grito que eras inocente y no lo escuche, preste atención a todos los demás, todos aquello que proclamaban tu traición, pero yo que te conocía por sobre todas las cosas, no hice nada; fue tan fácil, sentirme la victima;¿ por que no te ayude?. Mi vida ya no me importaba, debí ir y morir si con eso lograba liberarte- los ojos dorados continuaban apagados, la vos se rompía con cada palabra. No digas tonterías, nunca pensemos mas en la traición, los dos vimos esos doce años, yo nunca deje de amarte, Remus no me importo si me creías culpable, solo me importaba demostrarte que no era cierto, solo por nuestro amor; fue mi culpa también, pues yo que siempre te defendí sin importarme lo que eres, fue el primero en llamarte traidor, solo por tu condición, no sabes cuanto me lo he tirado en cara. Eso fue lo que me detuvo, ¿como podía ser digno de tu amor, si yo también te traicione?.  
  
Sirius- las palabras, no fueron necesarias, ellas no sanarían las heridas, los hechos, la felicidad lo lograrían, pero Remus se detuvo una ves mas - Harry no lo entenderá, el no debería sufrir por mi... nuestra causa. Si tuve el valor de correr tras de ti, fue por el; el se entero ya Remus, pero para él, el amor es mas importante que los prejuicios, esta noche note aun mas el parecido que tiene con James, pues dijo las palabras que James hubiera dicho.  
  
La noche fue larga en los corazones de dos amantes, que por largos años habían estado separados, las arrugas, las cicatrices, todo desapareció y ellos nuevamente retomaron el amor que había quedado estancado; el tiempo pareció detenerse y brindarles algo de los años que les había quitado.  
  
Aquella noche, regresaron tan diferentes, y me di cuenta en la cara de felicidad de ellos, que había tomado la decisión correcta; se que mi padre debía estar orgulloso de mi, pues ayude a sus mas queridos amigos, como el lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Remus y Sirius son mi familia sin importar lo que otros digan, mi familia es pequeña pero es mía, mis padres eligieron bien, pues depositaron mi corazón en un lugar en el que siempre estará seguro.  
  
Pero siempre esta Voldemort como una sombra, siempre destruye la felicidad que se forma a mi alrededor, algún día me vengare, pues le rencor crece en mi corazón. Por lo que me hiciste, y aun me haces me vengare lo juro. El joven retorció en sus manos la carta, sus ojos habían derramado lagrimas hasta el cansancio, cuanto había deseado que todo, hubiera sido una pesadilla, por que tuvo que presenciarlo, por que tuvo que confirmarlo, el mensaje de Dumbledore era claro, su familia se había vuelto a romper, su mundo se volvía colapsar, y era por él, no podía evitar pensarlo así, la culpa lo acompañaba, sus padres y ahora Remus, muertos por su culpa, por amarlo, por saber demasiado de él, por estar a su lado. ¿Sirius seria el siguiente?, el lazo que unía su padrino y a Remus lo arrastraría, sabia del sufrimiento que vería en los ojos de Sirius, por que tenia que ser el quien le dijera la verdad, por que no podía vivir su padrino en el mundo feliz, que su mente había creado, en el mundo en que Remus aun seguía con vida.  
  
La realidad a veces era demasiado dolorosa, abrazo aun con mayor fuerza, esa foto, la primera de su familia; la contemplo y el corazón le volvió a sangrar, en la foto Remus le sonreía, como nunca podría volver a hacerlo.  
  
Notas:  
  
Es mas corto, pero es que yo realmente no creo, que las cosas entre ellos dos se solucionen , al instante, con un beso y ya. Próximo capitulo, mas recuerdos de Harry, y el chico llega a Hogwarts, por hay una aparición estelar de Snape ( que también me gusta ese personaje). Y ya saben soy demasiado apresurada, el capitulo es corto, por que me pase transcribiendo dos historias de Saint Sella que tenia en mi cuaderno, y por hay tengo otra historia diferente de Remus y Sirius, pronto las pondré, a ver que les parecen.  
  
Capitulo 6.- La esperanza en un calabozo 


	6. La esperanza en un calabozo

Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
Notas: Ni yo misma se que ocurrirá, la historia se escribe como quiere, y yo misma me enoje con este capitulo, a ver que les parece. Al final de cuentas creo que deje en mal a Snape, no lo malinterpreten.  
  
Capitulo 6.- La esperanza en un calabozo  
  
Detestaba viajar así, la red flu, nunca seria su transporte favorito, y claro mucho menos considerando quien era su acompañante.  
  
¿Por qué el?, volvió a preguntarse, pero así era, el único con la suficiente confianza de Dumbledore, era Severus Snape, su peor enemigo, el enemigo de sus padres. No su peor enemigo era Voldemort, quien pagaría, no era un castigo suficiente viajar con Snape, como para olvidarlo.  
  
Lo que debía hacer, las palabras, todo se mezclaban en su mente, ¿cómo decirle a su padrino?, ¿Cómo no llorar delante de Snape?, la lagrimas se querían escapar nuevamente, recordando a aquel, que ya no estaba, y nuevamente sintió curiosidad, una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, aunque no sabia si seria Snape el indicado para responderla, pero se armo de valor, una ves que lo vio salir por la chimenea también; de Homesgade tendrían que caminar, para llegar a Hogwarts.  
  
Se decidió cuando se encontraban en camino, - ¿profesor Snape?- quería tantear el terreno, y el humor de su maestro "preferido".  
  
¿ Que ocurre?- la actitud fría de Snape, parecía de alguna manera diferente, o al menos seria la imaginación de Harry.  
  
Yo... me preguntaba - la vos de Harry se quebró un instante- si podríamos visitar la tumba de... de Remus.  
  
¿ Que?- la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al adulto, su cara era de desconcierto- ¿por qué?  
  
Yo... quería despedirme de el, presencie muchas cosas esa noche, sentí su dolor; pero no pude decirle adiós, yo... no pude decirle cuanto lo quería - Harry dudo un momento,¿por qué hablaba así con Snape?, precisamente con ese.  
  
El adulto no supo que contestar, pues esa era la misma duda que rondaba en su cabeza, el tampoco pudo despedirse, y nunca le sonrió a Lupin, nunca acepto su amistad.  
  
Finalmente tomo fuerzas, aun cuando su vos le sonó como un murmullo, el muchacho no podía permitirse ser débil, no en este momento, y además no existía aquello que le pedía.  
  
Potter, no soy guía de turistas, la tumba del licántropo, no se moverá de lugar; lo que debería importarte es tu padrino, piensa en los vivos, los muertos ya descansan- Snape camino aun mas arduamente, no quería que el muchacho, viera sus ojos, fingir había sido parte de su vida, como respirar, pero ahora por culpa de Lupin, perdía esa mascara.  
  
Tiene razón- Harry no supo como formulo esas palabras, el coraje crecía dentro de si, ¿cómo podía ser Snape tan desalmado?, además Remus no descansaba aun, no hasta que ellos mataran a Voldemort, sus padres y el esperaban (y tantos otros) venganza, aun cuando tuviera que ser él, quien matara a Voldemort, pagaría; el muchacho no sintió como una oscuridad se extendía en su corazón.  
  
Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero estos estaban dirigidos a la misma persona.  
  
El sonido se acercaba, su mente nublada no distinguía, el sol o la noche, ahora solo podía oler, aquello que su desarrollado sentido le llevaba, sangre, su propia sangre, dolor, su propio dolor.  
  
No había corrido lo suficiente, sus pies lo empezaban a traicionar, las heridas le molestaban, solo sus instintos lo salvarían, ahora era momento de confiar en el lobo, pero la oscuridad se había ido, y el lobo se asustaba, era tan débil en la luz, sus perseguidores lo alcanzarían, obligo a su cuerpo a moverse, aun cuando lo único que deseaba era morir; no podía se lo recordó nuevamente, debía advertirles, decirles de aquella mentira, cuanto antes, los dos seres a los que mas amaba, lo necesitaban, por ello tuvo el valor.  
  
La sangre goteaba, lo delataría, debía hacer algo, tomo jirones de su ropa y mordiendo sus labios hasta sangrar, apretó con toda fuerza deteniendo el goteo, la inconciencia lo llamaba, el no podía abandonarse, no ahora, recordó una cueva, un lugar secreto de niños, un lugar suyo y de Sirius, se arrastro, ocultándose entre los árboles y oculta como estaba siempre la encontró, un lugar para descansar, apenas alcanzo a cubrir sus huella, cuando cayo rendido al sueño, su boca volvió a exclamar, llamando a Sirius, pedía su ayuda.  
  
Un bosque, el lo llamaba, su corazón le decía esto, y la fuerza de esa llamada fue tan grande que el despertó bruscamente, pero su mente confundida le negó el recuerdo de ese sueño, la suplica del lobo se perdió en el vació.  
  
¿ Remus?- pregunto dudoso, sus ojos que aun estaba hinchados, por alguna razón, hacían difícil distinguir a quien estaba frente a el.  
  
¿Sirius?, estas despierto, al fin temí tanto- Harry observaba a su padrino con aprensión, el momento de revelarle algunas cosas, tal ves estaba cerca.  
  
¿Harry, que haces aquí?- Sirius, observaba ya claramente a su ahijado. Yo... - el muchacho dudaba, el ver a su padrino así, delgado, su cara parecía haber adquirido muchos años, el sufrimiento lo había transformado; lucia como si hubiera vuelto a Azkaban.  
  
No abras escapado de los Dursley, ¿verdad?- su ahijado se veía confuso.  
  
No, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que viniera, ¿por ti?- el joven trato de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
Me alegro de verte, Harry, Remus y yo te hemos extrañado tanto, ya veras como se alegra él, contigo tiene algo así como un complejo de mama, bueno tu sabes a que me refiero- Sirius le sonreía, pensando en la felicidad de Moony al ver a su pequeño, para ambos él era su hijo.  
  
Yo...- de nuevo la duda, las palabras de Sirius, entonces era cierto el no recordaba, la sola mención de Remus había traído a sus ojos lagrimas, la vida que perdió, paso de nuevo ante sus ojos, la vida que había imaginado, el destino destruyo a su familia, y cuando creyó encontrar otra, el destino no lo perdonaba;¿ hasta cuando dejaría de pagar?  
  
¿Qué ocurre?- las lagrimas en los ojos de Harry lo asustaban, su cabeza le dolía, como si un recuerdo tratara de escapar.  
  
Sirius, escúchame, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, el profesor Dumbledore, dijo que es lo mejor, sino es posible que sufras un daño, que ... te puede trastornar.  
  
Sirius solo contemplo en silencio a Harry, mientras este hablaba, las lagrimas regresaban a sus ojos, pero no era el único, Sirius recordaba, sentía en sus manos nuevamente la muerte de su amado, su corazón, ¿por qué no había dejado de latir?, recordó su deseo, ¿por qué no murió con el?, y lo supo, pues la dulce vos de Remus le recordó, aquella promesa, hacia ya mucho, vivir por Harry, cualquiera de los dos, por el niño que no merecía sufrir. Por el hijo de ambos, era su deber.  
  
Pero, no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta, y no por ultima ves en ese día, deseo morir y al mismo tiempo se obligo a vivir.  
  
Harry abrazo a Sirius, ambos tenían una perdida demasiado grande, ambos se comprendían, y aun mas haya ambos deseaban la misma venganza, el rencor creció a la par en sus corazones.  
  
¿La tumba de Remus no existía?, ¿cómo era posible?, el corazón no había dejado de doler y ahora esto también, el tenia la urgencia de disculparse con su amado, pero Snape, maldito, el ¿ por que?  
  
El te trajo a Hogwarts, a riesgo de su vida, perdimos a nuestro espía, pues el se descubrió, entiende, cuando el te llevaba a ti inconsciente y trasportaba a... a Remus, ellos lo atacaron, a Voldemort no se le escapa nada, en ese momento la trampa ya había sido preparada- Dumbledore se sentía realmente terrible, las noticias dañaban aun mas el lastimado corazón de Harry y su padrino. ¿pero porque?- Sirius escuchaba con la mente perdida.  
  
Por que Black, quieras lo o no, el lo hubiera pedido así, los vivos le importaban mas que los muertos- Snape trataba de parecer frió, pero no podía evitar la culpa, tuvo que huir eran demasiados, Black y el hubieran muerto, no pudo salvar el cuerpo de Remus, pero sabia que este lo hubiera deseado así.  
  
Pero, ellos se llevaron su ... se lo llevaron- Sirius escuchaba aterrado, la repugnancia de pensar a Voldemort dueño de los restos de su amado, y saber que clase de magia oscura usaria, y es que ¿acaso Voldemort deseaba en trofeo un hombre lobo.  
  
No podemos evitarlo, lo siento mucho Sirius, tu sabes que el solo lo hizo, para dañar a Harry, pero , no necesitan una tumba, Remus estará en sus corazones siempre, todos los rincones de Hogwarts guardan recuerdos de el- el director suspiro con cansancio.  
  
Harry, se acerco silencioso a su padrino, y este con una expresión de tristeza le pidió a Dumbledore que los dejara solos, Snape se había alejado ya.  
  
Padrino y ahijado se alejaron, el aire debería llevarse sus tristezas, pero los hermosos campos de Hogwarts no les traían , mas que dolor, recuerdos de infancia a Sirius, momentos de clases a Harry, todos compartidos en aquellos lugares, ambos con la misma persona.  
  
Los pasos los llevaron, un poco mas lejos. Sirius le pidió a Harry que lo acompañara, había un lugar, en el bosque, la coche pronto caería, pero ese lugar, tenia tantos recuerdos de Remus, el necesitaba despedirse, y ese lugar era el único en que su mente pensaba.  
  
Harry acompaño a su padrino, olvidando todo aquello, por lo que el bosque prohibido era llamado así, sentía que estaría a salvo, depuse de todo, esos eran los caminos de los merodeadores, de los que Remus le había contado, y el lugar seguramente era la cueva que también había mencionado.  
  
Caminaron un trecho bastante grande, la noche ya los rodeaba, pero solo el dolor los acompañaba, Sirius había comenzado a contarle recuerdos, al azar, como si temiera que hubieran desaparecido, eso era lo único que tenia de aquel al que había amado.  
  
El día se fue, el dolor no, la noche cubrió todo de sombras, pero aun así los perseguidores no se detendrían mas, el corto respiro había terminado, lo que sentía era ilusión pronto podría llegar, pronto los vería, toda esa pesadilla terminaría, tomo el improvisado vendaje, la herida estaba cerrando dolorosamente, y contemplándola, no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente ¿cómo estaba vivo?.  
  
Tiro el vendaje, no quería dejarles pistas fáciles a sus perseguidores, pero no podía perder mas tiempo en ese momento escucho ruidos cercanos, su mente confusa le obligo a escapar, la otra salida de la cueva, lo alejo de las sombras que se acercaban, y de los murmullos que se acercaban.  
  
Harry y Sirius contemplaban la cueva, sus voces se habían acabado, los dos solo veían el lugar, entraron lentamente y con un lumus, observaron todo alrededor, pero no se quedaron demasiado, los recuerdos eran muy dolorosos, y Sirius sin pensarlo corrió alejándose de hay, Harry lo siguió, a pocos pasos, de el, una ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre, no fueron notadas.  
  
El destino volvía jugar nuevamente con ellos, los volvía a traicionar y la esperanza no había emergido de su calabozo.  
  
Notas:  
  
Nuevamente corto, pero al menos el próximo capitulo desenredara un poco, mas de lo que este ha hecho. Próximamente capitulo 7.- El ejercito de hombres lobo. 


	7. El ejercito de los hombres lobo

Hola, los saludo( si es que alguien lee, o sigue leyendo esto), un capitulo nuevamente enredado, si alguien le entiende me explica por favor. Bien, considerando que apenas voy por el inicio, a ver que cantidad de capítulos serán, espero que no queden tan cortos, pero a veces la inspiración, se reporta enferma o de vacaciones, paciencia.  
  
Capitulo. 7 El ejercito de los hombres lobo  
  
Los caminos se perdían en su mente, él no podía alcanzar a comprender; no aun, ¿qué lo había orillado a esta situación?.  
  
El lobo lo guiaba, a pesar e que él, se había negado siempre a darle libertad; el miedo era la correa de su libertad, la atadura que el mismo se impuso, una que se reflejo siempre en las caras de sus padres, de aquellos que lo rodeaban.  
  
Y su mente volvía a caer en el vació, pero supo que una ves no tuvo miedo, que alguna ves cuando el amor lo abrazo, el miedo se había disipado.  
  
Esa persona grabada en su mente y corazón, el ser que lo había dado todo por el y que volvería siempre cuando él lo necesitara, pero en este momento por mas que lo llamaba, no acudía, no venia a él; como en esos doce años, era como si la pesadilla volviera a rodearlo.  
  
El goteo de algo, su sangre, era el único sonido, el había caído, la trampa había logrado capturar al lobo.  
  
Sentía el dolor, en medio de las tinieblas, las lagrimas solitarias corrían por sus mejillas, su mente entraba y salía de los recuerdos. ¿ Debía vivir?, pero, ¿por qué?; cuando el ya había elegido morir, su muerte dañaría a Sirius pero su vida lo pondría en peligro.  
  
El momento de comprender se escapaba de el; recordaba haber sentido a su vida pagarse, su mente se había despejado, la paz lo rodeaba, una que había anhelado tanto tiempo, y al fin podía comprender su sufrimiento, sus padres lo aguardaban y no solo ellos James y Lily estaban hay también; pero cuando había extendido su mano a ellos, contemplo lagrimas en los ojos de los que lo amaron, su paz se rompió y una fuerza oscura lo obligo a regresar, unas negras neblinas lo ataban a su cuerpo, lo arrastraron a el.  
  
Su alma se estremeció, cuando trato de tomar la mano, que James le estiraba con ahínco, pero que el no alcanzo a sujetar.  
  
Las lagrimas volvían, el dolor regresaba a el, cuando quedo atado a su cuerpo. La sangre volvió a correr, su mente confusa recordaba las imágenes, los seres de capas oscuras y un ser de ojos rojos, Voldemort, el culpable de su regreso; su alma se ataba a un cuerpo muerto, el terrible hechicero oscuro, su magia lo había traído de regreso y con ello su marca, la terrible marca de lso mortifagos, estampada en carne viva, su pecho estaba cubierta con ella y no solo ella su mejilla estaba marcada tambien; Voldemort lo designaba como de su propiedad.  
  
Voldemort siempre obtenía todo lo que se proponía, trajo a la vida a un muerto, solo por que el no había escogido el momento de su muerte, Voldemort deseaba ser el juez sobre la vida y la muerte. Y lo había conseguido, el era un experimento, la magia oscura era demasiado poderosa.  
  
Si ellos no habían conseguido la información, que guardaba, era debido a su huida; con la mente febril y sin raciocinio, con una furia animal desconocida, se había levantado, empujando a todos, herido a varios mortifagos, y había huido, pero el lobo dormido apenas lo guiaba.  
  
Y en ese momento se dio cuenta, ¿por qué el lobo aun vivía en el?, el había sido libre la ultima luna llena, pero ahora atada a su vida volvía su maldición.  
  
Voldemort contemplo la escena satisfecho, mando a varios mortifagos a perseguir al fugitivo, después de todo, no solo la información de el era valiosa, sino que veía en el al indómito lobo, que dirigiría su ejercito de licántropos. Un ejercito de hombres lobo, ahora que podía controlarlos, sumado a su ejercito de dementores y mortigos, pronto el mundo mágico caería a sus pies, y que irónico, no uno si no dos de los que le ayudarían en esto, fueron los mejores amigos de James Potter.  
  
Harry Potter no seria ninguna amenaza, que el tonto de Dumbledore sembrara su esperanza en donde no nacería.  
  
Y si el había tratado de huir, corrió buscando en su instinto, el lugar donde había sido tan feliz, su mente se aferraba a un solo pensamiento, en esos momentos, esperanza, si tan solo encontrara a Sirius, ¿podía tener sentido?, si el estaba muerto, si tan solo era un muerto en vida.  
  
Los había escuchado, en aquella cueva, al principio creyó que eran mortifagos buscándolo, pero su sentido desarrollado le indico lo contrario, reconocería la vos de Sirius en cualquier momento, eran el y Harry, su corazón latió a prisa, quería salir y gritarles que estaba vivo, quería volver a ese mundo de felicidad, quería hacerlo, camino algunos pasos que su corazón guió, pero el dolor en su pecho lo hizo detenerse, la marca ardía, no podía volver, el estaba vivo gracias a la magia oscura, era tan solo un muerto viviendo un tiempo que no le correspondía, su alma estaba manchada, ya no podía estar al lado de Sirius, ¿quién sabe que otra cosa le había hecho Voldemort?, si había liberado su furia tan fácilmente, él ya no tenia el control del lobo, podía incluso atacar a aquellos a quienes amaba.  
  
Escucho aun mas cerca las voces, su corazón le pedía ir , su amor por ellos lo detenía, un nuevo sacrificio, el no podía volver, ya no, jamás, no pertenecía ni a este ni al otro mundo, un muerto en vida no tiene propósitos, no tiene sueños y sobre todo no tiene esperanza.  
Corrió a la otra salida, no podía permitir que lo vieran, no con esas marcas, no cuando Voldemort había convertido su sacrificio, en algo sucio, había destruido su alma, obligo a sus piernas a correr, si los amaba debía alejarse de hay; y en ese momento recordó, los mortifagos lo buscaban, debía alejarlos de su familia, de su manada, por ese amor.  
  
Y así era como había caído en la trampa, lo que ellos no sabían es que el lo había hecho así, por ellos, por su familia.  
  
La sangre corría a su cara, caía de sus manos, los grilletes de los que colgaban, eran una tortura, la plata de ellos resplandecía, el brillo le recordaba a la luna.  
  
Su maldición jamás se alejaría de el, rogaba por morir , aunque sabia que no seria una salida, Voldemort no lo dejaría descansar, su alma estaba atada a su cuerpo, no importaba cuanto sufriera, cuantas heridas recibiera, no podía morir  
  
Escuchaba aullidos lejanos, que se acercaban; recordó la cara de terrible felicidad de Voldemort, el había planeado un destino cruel para el, perdería lo poco que de alma le quedaba, y sus recuerdos no serian suyos nunca mas, las torturas se sucedieron, pero el ya no podía sentir dolor, no quería que lo usaran, no para dañar a los que amaba, un ser frío y cruel, ¿seria en lo que se convertiría?, ¿sacarían su verdadera naturaleza, de lo mas profundo de su mente?, el lugar donde el la había escondido, hacia ya tanto tiempo.  
  
Y la oscuridad fue mayor, pero en su corazón creció aun mas, su ultima esperanza , era un nombre, uno que no querría olvidar, que se negaba a hacerlo, uno profundamente gravado en su alma, Sirius, su amigo, su amante, el ser mas especial de su vida.  
  
El ejercito se acercaba, escuchaba lo aullidos, y comprendió el alcance de tan cruel destino, un aliado de Voldemort, de Peter, de aquellos que habían destruido su mundo, su vida, y a la familia que tuvo alguna ves.  
  
Nota:  
  
Bueno espero, que las fans de Remus no me vuelvan a detestar por ..X.. num. de veces, espero poder escribir algo que no sea tragedia, para mi personaje favorito.  
  
Bueno un capitulo corto, por que contiene solo algunas aclaraciones, espero les haya gustado.  
  
Capitulo 8: No todas las serpientes son de sangre fría. Fans de Snape, un capitulo dedicado a el, casi por completo. 


	8. No todas las serpientes son de sangre fr...

Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
Nota: Bueno un capitulo en donde trato de quitarle, esa mala fama a Severus Snape, espero que se entienda en donde habla el.  
  
Capitulo 8.- No todas las serpientes son de sangre fría.  
  
Los sentimientos que le habían enseñado a no tener, nunca seria cálido, eso lo sabia perfectamente, pero tampoco quería ser esa persona fría, primero comenzó como una mascara, si nadie lo quería, nadie sufriría por el, nadie lo volvería a hacer sufrir, Lily; a pesar de los años ella seguía en su mente, y Potter también; y ahora mas , cuando una recordatorio constante de ellos estaba, siempre atormentándolo, Harry Potter, el parecido con su padre, una invitación para odiarlo; los mismo ojos de Lily, una invitación para salvarlo.  
  
No la pudo proteger a ella, le fallo a las dos únicas personas que fueron amigables con el, a los dos únicos a los que les importo.  
  
Lily, a quien no pudo proteger, ella quien no lo amo, ella por quien el cambio, su mundo oscuro tuvo luz a través de ella.  
  
Remus, su amigo, eso fue, alguna ves, antes de que el se encerrara en su soledad, antes de saber que era un hombre lobo, ¿pero?, el, ¿se había alejado de Remus, cuando se entero de su naturaleza?, o ¿cuándo Black se entrometió?.  
  
Que hubiera sido de su vida si esas dos personas tan importantes; si el hubiera tenido el amor de ella, y un amigo; pudo ser una persona tan distinta, los recuerdos de soledad no estarían en su mente, la felicidad lo hubiera transformado todo, el nunca hubiera conocido la oscuridad.  
  
Y por esa persona que pudo ser, por ello odiaba a dos seres como a nadie, Potter le quito el amor de ella; Black destruyo su única amistad.  
  
Otra ves la mentira, ¿a quien quería engañar?, ¿así mismo?; ellos no se los habían quitado, no de la manera en que quería culparlos, Lily amaba a Potter justamente, el no podía entrometerse en un amor así, por eso se alejo; Black, el quería por sobre todas las cosas a Remus, mas haya de la amistad, de eso se dio cuenta; y quien alejo esa amistad, no fue nadie mas que él; Remus siempre le sonreía, aun lo hizo a pesar de que el tontamente, divulgo el secreto; ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿por qué no creyó en un inocente?, simplemente por que el se paso todo ese año tratando de recuperar una amistad, mas bien deseando hacerlo, y nunca lo hizo, una barrera siempre estuvo hay, Black, su solo nombre;¿cómo podía acercarse al hombre lobo, cuando sabia que estaba sufriendo tanto?,¿dejo pasar doce años?.  
  
Y cuando su corazón le mando a enmendar todos sus errores, Black como fantasma del pasado, regresaba, proclamaba su inocencia y Remus le creía, como siempre lo haría; el odio lo cegó, no creyó en un inocente, arruino la vida de tres personas esa noche, destruyo la posibilidad de libertad para Black, destruyo el hogar en el que Potter tendría una familia, le arrebato a Remus la oportunidad de ser feliz, de recuperar su mundo.  
  
Y ¿ por que lo hizo?, por que el no era feliz, nadie debía serlo;¿ que hubiera pasado si Black hubiera muerto en aquélla ocasión, el no podría perdonarse el sufrimiento en unos ojos dorados, el odio y rencor en unos ojos verdes, ni tampoco la compasión en sus propios ojos.  
  
Y había vuelto a su costumbre, Black era fugitivo, pero estaba al lado de Remus, el quería, realmente, reunir el valor, recuperar la amistad de Remus, peor nuevamente la vida había sido cruel.  
  
Le fallo de nuevo a otro ser al que apreciaba, Remus estaba muerto, y el sentía que era su culpa, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta?, era un espía inservible, Voldemort, era aun mas fuerte y su ejercito crecía, y ahora, ni siquiera tenían un espía, se había descubierto ante ellos, todo por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, y con eso también le había fallado a Dumbledore.  
  
No podrían ganar, estaba perdiendo esperanzas, las noticias no eran alentadoras, los enemigos aumentaban, mientras ellos diminuían, Remus había sido una victima, pronto ellos se unirían a el.  
  
¿Cuándo había dejado de llamarlo Lupin?, la mascara cedía, todo era su culpa; pronto se encontraría llamando a Potter, "Harry", o aun peor a Black, "Sirius"; el día que eso pasara.  
  
Cuanto habría sonreído Remus, cuanto deseaba el la tranquilidad, ¿por qué no podían ser simplemente felices?, no seria en esta vida, pero el, no creía en otra, ¿acaso la habría?. Algún día ¿volvería a ver a Remus y a Lily?, cuanto deseaba pedirles disculpas.  
  
Sintió una tibieza recorrerlo, su corazón aun existía, cuanto lo había ignorado todos estos años, pero hay estaba latiendo fuertemente, recordándole, que la esperanza no estaba perdida, lucharía hasta el final, al lado de Voldemort, protegiendo a los dos seres mas queridos para aquellos, quienes le importaron tanto, por Lily, seguiría protegiendo a Potter; por Remus, protegería a Black, aun cuando ese pensamiento fuera aterrador.  
Los gritos se escuchaban a los largo de todo el pasillo, las demás celdas estaban en actividad, otros recibían torturas, para el ya era una tortura vivir, Voldemort lo sabia, aun cuando no le faltaran a el cruciatus, los suficientes para destruir su voluntad, o tal ves ¿volverlo loco?, seria lo mejor, olvidaría todo; No, no podía, si se rendía, si lo controlaban, su voluntad era ahora la única ofrenda que podía otorgarles.  
  
El dolor hacia tiempo que era tan intenso, pero no le importaba, ¿para que escapar?, ya lo había intentado, siguiendo ciegamente a su corazón, uno que lo guiaba a ellos, se repitió, que no podía regresar, había dejado de ser parte de ese mundo, escucho los pasos que se acercaban, nuevamente las torturas comenzarían.  
  
Aun te resistes, tu voluntad debe caer ¿si tan solo lo permitieras?, serias libre, no mas dolor, los recuerdos son lo único que te causa ese dolor, abandónalos, renuncia y tu recompensa será grande- Voldemort contemplaba frente así al joven hombre lobo, aspiro fuertemente la sangre era su olor favorito, el odio también.  
  
Aun no, de veras matarme primero, déjame descansar, ya me quitaste todo lo que tenia, los recuerdos son lo poco que tengo, de una vida que fue mía. - su vos sonaba realmente apagada.  
  
Tu alma, tu ultima posesión es mía, recuerda quien la ato a tu cuerpo, soy tu amo, lo quieras o no, aferrarte a tus tontos recuerdos solo te hará sufrir, necio; entonces veras sufrir a los que amas, sabrás quienes son, sabrás siempre que no puedes volver a ellos, desprecio, con eso te recibirán, estas marcado ahora y siempre.  
  
¿Crees realmente que mandaras sobre la vida y la muerte?, ya veras que alguien te detendrá, pues la justicia no esta en tus manos.  
  
La muerte y la justicia, hace mucho que las domino - el hombre tomo su varita, y con un profundo odio repitió hasta el cansancio el cruciatus, y tan solo por diversión se deleito al pronunciar el avada kedravra, sonrió cuando vio la esperanza en los ojos de su victima, el iluso pedía morir, pero su desesperanza aparecía, no podía morir, pues el su amo no había decidido el momento.  
  
¿Harry?- por unos segundos antes de desmayarse, el pudo verlo, detrás de Voldemort, horrorizado, su presencia, en ese lugar, ¿qué significaba?, lo contemplo con ojos de sorpresa, después su fuerzas le fallaron y cayo desmayado, aun que sonriendo, Harry no era una visión, el debía saber, secretamente deseo que el supiera, que el y Sirius lo ayudaran, aun cuando esa ayuda fuera su muerte.  
  
Harry despertó, aterrado toco la cicatriz, le quemaba con gran fuerza, tomo sus lentes, y observo el lugar tratando de calmarse, aun estaba en Hogwarts, Dumbledore pensó que era lo mejor, por Sirius, por cualquier cosa que este intentara.  
  
Pero su sueño, por que eso tenia que ser, su cicatriz ardía, como siempre que Voldemort, esta especialmente furioso, pero todo era un sueño, pues a quien el había torturado, ¿Remus?, no, no podía ser el; entiéndelo Harry el esta muerto, se grito con desesperación, aun cuando desearas que viviera, aun cuando quisieras ayudarlo, es imposible; ¿pero?, ¿por qué ese dolor?, todo fue tan real; el vio a Voldemort torturar a un prisionero, ya antes lo había visto, las lagrimas llegaban a el, ante la impotencia, solo podía contemplar a ese cruel mago, no podía detenerlo, peor esa ves no fue como siempre, pues los torturados no lo podían ver, aun cuando el siempre rezaba por ellos, por que sintieran un consuelo, en esos momentos, que podían ser los últimos; y entonces el dolor aumento, el prisionero moriría, la maldición asesina había sido lanzada, pero, cuando el habría los ojos nuevamente, no pudo creerlo, Voldemort reía, pero no por causar la muerte, si no por que el prisionero aun vivía; alguien mas había sobrevivido a esa maldición, ¿pero como?; su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando el prisionero levanto la cabeza, frente a si pudo ver a Remus, y fue como si el lo viera también, sus ojos lo observaron fijamente por unos segundo, como si le suplicara algo, y vio una sonrisa en sus labios antes de desmayarse, como si el fuera la esperanza que había estado anhelando.  
  
Pero, eso no podía ser verdad, su mente le traicionaba y eso era todo, lo mas seguro era que no había sido un sueño, que la tortura había sido una mas de todas, y que el había imaginado por un momento que el prisionero había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, y aun mas que era Remus, y que una ves mas le sonreía.  
  
No podía ser, ahora el alma de Remus, debía estar en el cielo, junto a sus padres, y tal ves ellos pronto se unirían a ellos, tal ves el único lugar donde podría estar con sus padres, y donde Remus y Sirius serian felices, tal ves ese lugar era el cielo, el único sitio donde Voldemort tan solo seria un recuerdo, un triste recuerdo.  
  
No podía evitar pensar así, pero no era tiempo de rendirse.  
  
Aun cuando se volvió a dormir, aquella noche en una parte de su mente, la su'plica de Remus vivía, en una parte el sabia que debía ayudarle, que estaba vivió, lo único malo, es que el no podía escuchar ese sentimiento, pues la razón estaba antes que ellos, su mente le confirmo, Remus estaba muerto, su corazón lo negó.  
  
En los calabozos, otra persona escucho la suplica, pero tampoco el se dejaba dominar por su corazón, mas cuando el lo vio muerto a aquel, a quien había deseado llamar amigo.  
  
Notas : espero que Harry escuche esa parte de si mismo. Próximo capitulo : Capitulo 9: La marioneta oscura, lograr que me odie para salvarlo. 


	9. La marioneta oscura, lograr que me odie ...

Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
La pareja que mas adoro, y que mas hago sufrir , que mala soy.  
  
Cap9: La marioneta oscura, lograr que me odie para salvarlo.  
  
Tu lo mataras- la risa en su cabeza- él no podrá lastimarte, ellos no podrán hacerlo, su amor por ti será su ruina; y lo mejor es que no puedes evitarlo, querido muchacho.  
  
La marca le quemaba, ambas, un control sobre si, un estigma que indicaba quien era su dueño. Los hilos no son visibles pero me amarran a el, cruel ser oscuro, mi amo ahora, mi mente ya no resiste mas ante el, la voluntad a caído, el sabe cuanto lo odio y se deleita con ello, los hilos son jalados continuamente, su ejercito es poderoso, pero yo aun tengo la esperanza, seré su debilidad, pero conseguiré cambiar esto, ya aguardo demasiado, se que pronto atacara, mi alma ya no puede resistirse, estoy listo, soy su marioneta, la vida no me dio otra opción, mi esperanza, la muerte, me ha sido negada.  
  
Sirius, escúchame, te lo ruego, me veras pero no seré yo, quisiera verte y al mismo tiempo no, ya no puedo ser aquel que conociste, los sueños se han ido, y el único escape es viajar a ellos, a esos recuerdos, no los perderé, están grabadas con mas fuerza que mi vida misma.  
  
La soledad era mi guía, me rodeaba, era ya parte de mi, tuve amigos alguna ves, lo se pero eso fue cuando niño antes de recibir mi maldición, tantas veces me he preguntado, ¿por qué?, pero es algo que guarde en mi, acepte como parte de mi, me alejo de los demás, no podía permitirme quererlos y luego, ver en sus rostros odio y desprecio, ya no, muchos me habían dañado antes; mis propios padres, ellos no querían que viera esa cara, pero estaba en ellos también, no podían evitarlo, tal ves habían sembrado tantas esperanzas en mi, desechas en una noche.  
  
Esa fue la razón, huí de ustedes, no quise que lo supieran; pero tu siempre te empeñabas en saber todo verdad, no se cuando, ni si fueron tus ojos, pero se que aun cuando pasara a través de la muerte no te olvidaría, perdóname si mí amor esta mal, pero lo guardare, lo callare por ti, por tu felicidad.  
  
Pero me amabas, pese a todo, tu también me amabas, creo que nunca sonreí tanto como aquel día, los árboles fueron los únicos testigos, las estrellas brillaban y la luna estaba tan lejana, por un momento incluso pude olvidar que existía, que se llenaba, que yo era un monstruo, todo a tu lado no importaba.  
  
Traidor, fue eso lo que creíste que era, a veces no puedo evitar culparte, pero ya no hay momentos para regresar, el sufrimiento quedo, en donde debieron existir doce años de felicidad, debimos estar juntos, Harry debió tener padres, pero ahora, el presente será lo único que me importara.  
  
Ya no hay mañana ya no hay esperanza.  
  
Harry, recuérdalo, te lo ruego.  
  
Si es que existes Dios, me has quitado todo, pero no permitas, te lo ruego, no lo permitas, que yo los dañe, no, Voldemort no debe ganar, destrúyeme, permite que encuentre una solución, mi alma esta condenada ya, pero te lo ruego no la dejes caer aun mas, un ángel caído que ha perdido sus alas.  
  
Odio, el odio me liberara, los salvara, si el amor no lo ha conseguido, si no escucha mis ruegos, el odio lo hará, debo hacerlo, debo ser un traidor ante sus ojos, debe odiarme, así no seré su debilidad.  
  
La marioneta cortara los hilos, la marioneta se liberara de su amo, ellos me ayudaran, con su odio me salvaran, en donde el amor fallo, aun me quedan esperanzas.  
  
Sirius escúchame, oye a mi corazón latir a la par del tuyo, aun lo hace.  
  
Harry, recuérdalo, cree, te lo suplico.  
  
Severus, protege a quienes amo, te lo ruego, por la amistad que debe ser.  
  
Los recuerdos escapan de mi mente, no los puedo retener, una lagrima escapa con cada uno, sin ellos no me queda nada, pero no puedo resistirme, debo aferrarme a mi ultima esperanza, aun cuando jamás vuelva a estar al lado de Sirius, aun cuando el camino que he decidido, borre de mi mente y corazón su nombre, el odio no lo hará, el arma favorita de Voldemort será mi arma.  
  
Mis recuerdos serán el sacrificio, por esta ultima esperanza.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Nota: este es la mitad del capitulo 9, lo siguiente es el encuentro, la primera batalla. 


	10. Una batalla se aproxima, y un rencuentro...

Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
Gracias por el review, Femme Greeneyes, y te agradezco que te gusten las dos historias de ellos dos, pondré mas fácil el acceso en los personajes de Remus y Sirius, gracias.  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado para ti, con mucho aprecio.  
  
Capitulo 10 : Una batalla se aproxima, y un rencuentro también.  
Dolorosos recuerdos, siempre vuelves a mi mente, y en esos momentos me pregunto, ¿por qué aun peleo?, tu eras todo cuanto me importaba, no, se que miento, Harry, por el, pero como vivir cuando mi corazón esta desecho, ¿tras doce años que obtuve?, nada; cruel vida, maldito destino.  
  
Si obtuve algo, redención ante ti, no me importa que todos me consideren un asesino, tu moriste sabiendo la verdad, Harry la sabe, eso es lo importante; y si lo deseo con todo el corazón, mi recompensa será en otro mundo, uno donde tu y yo, jamás nos separaremos.  
  
La batalla esta cercana, maldito Voldemort, ¿ el colegio esta cerrado?, después de todo ese asesino, lo ha escogido como campo de batalla, ¿cómo arriesgar a los niños?, ¿por qué permite Dumbledore, que Harry se quede?, ¿es acaso el la ultima esperanza?, es un niño ¿por que quiere que el combata?, si es lo único que me queda, todos debemos hacer sacrificios..  
  
La oscuridad nos ha rodeado, los rostros tensos de la mayoría, el ministerio no vendrá, esos malditos burócratas, solo con nuestra muerte les probaremos del regreso del lord oscuro, ¿como es posible?.  
  
La orden del fénix, los maestros de un colegio, algunos estudiantes asustados, ese es el ejercito de la esperanza, por mas valor que haya en el corazón de Dumbledore, el debe saber que tal ves no sobreviviremos a esta primera prueba.  
  
No siento el frió, ¿el lord no trajo a sus dementores?, ¿qué otra malditas criaturas comandara?; y lo peor es que yo siento indiferencia, si ganamos que bien, la paz llegaría, ¿por cuánto tiempo quien sabe?  
  
Pero, ¿si perdemos?, al final descansaría, al final me reuniría contigo, y esa muerte es mi única esperanza.  
  
Pero en ese momento, lo volteo a ver, el pelo sucio a mi lado, esperando la batalla, no, definitivamente no moriré, no aun, no quiero morir a su lado; quiero morir lejos de un campo de batalla, pues en el cielo no me recibirían con las manos llenas de sangre y menos con una serpiente; por un momento espere que tu contestaras, que me reprendieras por insultarlo, pero no, ya no estas mas, maldito Voldemort, no puedo morir hasta verlo a el caer; sobre los cimientos de un mundo nuevo, los cimientos de un futuro para Harry, en ese momento podré descansar a tu lado.  
  
La luna brilla, completamente llena, y es un doloroso recuerdo para mi; pero se que eres libre de ella, al fin la maldición no te ata a ella, pero tampoco te ata a mi.  
  
Black, ¿piensas quedarte reflexionando?- Snape lo observa con una sonrisa neutra- la batalla esta cerca.  
  
Lo se - distraerse en frente de una serpiente, un descuido enorme- no me lo tienes que recordar.  
  
Aliados, pero jamás amigos comprendes ¿verdad?- Snape lo ve con burla, pretendía aun que el no lo admitiera, darle ánimos.  
  
¿Amigos?, cuando el infierno se congele, ya me avisarás desde ahí- Sirius se animo un poco, pero nunca admitiría que por causa de Snape.  
  
Para que, si vas a ser mi vecino- Snape también lo vio burlonamente, un vinculo no deseado, el nerviosismo de una batalla, algo los unía levemente.  
  
¿lo veremos , por que...- Sirius no termino su frase, un aullido cercano los alerto, no provenía del bosque prohibido.  
  
Ambos corrieron al gran salón, donde esperaban todos los magos que harían la lucha mas desesperada, Dumbledore lucia preocupado, pero trataba de dar ánimos a todos, infundirles el valor que haría falta, pero los aullidos aterraron los corazones.  
  
Sirius no podía creerlo, mientras bajaban las escaleras de la torre, un ejercito a lo lejos, decenas de mortifagos, y delante de ellos, ¿licántropos?; ese era el ejercito, que los destruiría, que ironizo, ¿por qué tenían que ser lobos?, no podía equivocarse, no eran lobos normales, el mejor que nadie lo podía saber.  
Harry escucho también los aullidos, ¿cuántos caerían en esta guerra?, ¿ cuanto podrían soportar?, pues ya no creía en poder ganarles, ¿cómo?, ¿qué fuerza podía poseer el?, ¿le aguardaba el mismo destino que a sus padres?, y entonces olvidando sus obligaciones, olvidando lo que todos esperaban de el, recordó que tan solo era un niño, un joven que tenia miedo, la lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, pero no solo era miedo, eran coraje, por no poder hacer nada, por la gente que moriría, por que no había mas esperanza.  
  
Sirius lo encontró en ese estado, y comprendió, pues eran los mismos sentimientos que abundaban en el, jóvenes y adultos sentían lo mismo, no es el cuanto heroico, enfrentar a la muerte, no es lo idílico que pensaban los escritores, los poetas, en ese momento tan solo sentían miedo, frustración y dolor, peor también tenían el valor para sobreponerse a esos sentimientos.  
  
Nota: Continuara, ya veremos la pelea y el reencuentro con cierto licántropo. 


	11. Doloroso encuentro que destruye mi alma

Notas: Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
Nota: gracias por el review Cho Chang, espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Capitulo 11.- Doloroso encuentro que destruye mi alma.  
  
La sangre corría por los campos, el pasto se teñía de rojo con el sol que se extendía por los cielos, pero en medio de las brumas había surgido una esperanza oscura al menos, el ministerio había escuchado al fin, aun cuando muchos debieron morir por ese momento.  
  
Harry observaba con terror, su mente negaba una y otra ves , ¿era necesario todo este dolor?, así era el mundo perfecto que Voldemort ambicionaba, un mundo cubierto de sangre y cadáveres.  
  
El niño se abrazo con mayor fuerza a un cuerpo en el suelo, tres veces mas ancho que un hombre, sujeto con sus pequeñas manos la gran manaza del hombre muerto, su amigo, el primero que le había dicho que era mago, un amigo incondicional, otra victima en el campo de batalla.  
  
Snape buscaba con la vista entre los sobrevivientes, rápidamente localizo a varios de sus alumnos, por suerte ellos resultaron ilesos, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta cuando lo vio, el pequeño Potter abrazando el cadáver de Hangrid, no podía creer que el hombretón hubiera muerto, para el era un parte de Hogwarts, además de una especie de amigo respetuoso.  
  
Dejo al joven Potter con su dolor y prosiguió su camino, observo a Dumbledore, su mentor y amigo estaba parado con la mirada perdida, los cabellos canos mezclados con sangre, pero el infinito dolor en sus ojos era a causa del resultado, pues mas que nadie sabia las consecuencias que esta guerra traería.  
  
El profesor de pociones se limito a observarlo unos instantes, no era el quien podía calmar su dolor; siguió buscando entre la destrucción, y entonces lo vio, en medio del caos, rodeado de cadáveres de hombres que antes habían sido lobos, Sirius Black observaba con una expresión perdida en dirección al bosque; los mortifagos con su señor habían huido de ahí, no contaron con la llegada del ministerio, después de todo esta batalla no era la ultima , su propósito era destruir la esperanza y lo habían conseguido, el lo sabia cuando contemplo al mago destrozado por el dolor, su ultima esperanza había caído, ante una visión.  
  
Y el sabia bien de esto, lo presencio, cuando toda la trifulca empezó, Black y el atacaron temerariamente, protegían al joven Potter, los magos habían controlado la situación , pero entonces un ejercito diferente, un ejercito de hombres lobo había caído sobre ellos, Sirius grito a su lado cuando observo al líder, un gran lobo café, son ¿ojos dorados?, una simple casualidad pensó él, pero Black no debió pensar lo mismo, puesto que había corrido detrás de el, una tontería sin duda. Ambos se habían descuidado, pues si Black corrió detrás de el lobo, el corrió detrás también, dejaron a un joven Potter solo en medio de la batalla, esta distracción pudo costar la vida de el joven, y con ello hubieran perdido sin duda en aquel día, no habría habido mañana; pero Hangrid noto todo esto, corrió al lado del joven Potter y murió protegiéndolo, como debieron hacer ellos dos, tomo el lugar que ellos abandonaron.  
  
Y Black había perdido el corazón, si no la cordura que aun le quedaba, el profesor se paro detrás de este y lo oyó decir una y otra ves " eso no es cierto", " no puedo matarte"; todo ello mientras veía el espacio vació delante de el, un espacio que antes había ocupado un lobo y posteriormente a la salida del sol, un hombre, uno que Snape, a causa de los enemigos que lo rodeaban, solo pudo contemplar desde lejos, pero un hombre que el reconoció como Remus Lupin, un hombre que era ahora sirviente de Voldemort, si no es que siempre lo había sido.  
  
La mente oscura, los pensamientos negándose a entenderse, no podía asimilar el hecho, su mente divagaba, como aquella ves, cuando cayo en la trampa de Pettigrewy; divagaba pues nuevamente había vuelto a caer en una trampa, aferró su brazo, la sangre corría abundante por el, y por múltiples heridas; pero no le dolían, como sentir el dolor físico, cuando el dolor de su alma era demasiado profundo.  
  
Estaba muerto, eso era un destino mejor, había perdido a su amado, eso era mejor; a esta realidad que era demasiado perversa; el destino era un juego constante, y el solo era un instrumentó con el que se divertía.  
  
No pudo creerlo, no en el momento en que la batalla estaba en un punto culminante, los lobos viniendo hacia ellos, eran hombres lobo, el pudo reconocerlo desde lejos, y ahora con mayor certeza.  
  
Pero en medio de la batalla se quedo estático, pues ante el se encontraba un lobo de ojos dorados, un lobo que el conocía perfectamente, cuantas veces no lo vio transformarse, un lobo al que el había unido su vida, pero no podía ser cierto, no por que el estaba muerto.  
  
El lobo se giro al verlo y corrió detrás, y él no pudiendo reprimir ese impulso había corrido detrás también.  
  
Pero todo había sido una trampa, vio al lobo sonreírle, y se vio rodeado por muchos otros, el combatió fieramente, su dolor era tanto, su odio inmenso, lo descargo en todos esos seres que lo atacaban, en la confusión había perdido de vista al lobo de ojos dorados, pero este a él no; Sirius no pudo notarlo por que estaba de espaldas, que un lobo venia hacia el, si el lobo de ojos dorados no se hubiera anticipado y matado al agresor, el hubiera caído.  
  
Pero el había buscado al lobo de ojos dorados y lo vio frente a el, el no pudo moverse y no detuvo el fuerte arañazo dirigido a su brazo, el lobo lo atacaba produciéndole múltiples heridas, pensó que no lo reconocía, se transformo en Padfoot, su amigo el lobo no dejo de atacarlo, ya no era mas el que había sido.  
  
El sol había hecho su aparición, con la madrugada, los lobos muertos a su alrededor, cambiaron, en seres humanos, y el también se transformo, no tenia caso ya.  
  
Levanto la vista y frente a el, como una aparición lo observo, los ojos dorados se perdieron en los azules, pero todo era diferente, ahora esos ojos dorados estaban vacíos, fríos, sin aquel brillo que había iluminado su vida y que creyó distinguir en la noche.  
  
Su mirada lo recorrió, la realidad fría y presente ante sus ojos era demasiado difícil de aceptar, no era el, se repitió no podía serlo.  
  
- No eres él- dijo mas para si, que para el hombre frente a el, sus ojos no pudieron evitar las lagrimas.  
  
- ¿ No soy quien Sirius?, no soy Remus Lupin, no la mascara que tu conocías, este es el verdadero yo, uno que te desprecia Black- Remus lo observaba con frialdad, pero su corazón se estrujaba, quería gritar, abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo, pero a cambio lo había lastimado, y debía lastimarlo mas que físicamente.  
  
- Remus, tu... yo te amo... no estas muerto...creí que si y mi corazón sufrió inmensamente..., no puede ser , ¿qué te ocurrió?- Sirius no pudo evitar contemplar la marca de Voldemort, la marca oscura en la mejilla del hombre lobo.  
  
- ¿Amor?, a Black, no me digas que creíste en todo ese juego, a si, soy un excelente actor, "te amo Sirius" y tu lo crees siempre, eres un perrito que controle fácilmente, pero ya me canse de fingir, el señor oscuro es mi amo, siempre lo fue, yo siempre espié encubierto en tu amor, eres un tonto Black, confiar en un hombre lobo, un ser oscuro- las lagrimas amenazaban sus ojos, pero el tomo el valor, hiérelo para salvarlo, se recordó, hiérelo y Voldemort no te podrá usar mas como un arma contra ellos, hiérelo y que tu amor lo salve, aunque el te odie.  
  
- No, tu venciste a la oscuridad, tu eres mi luz, todo lo que dices es mentira, es esa marca te controla, te hace algo lo se, es Voldemort quien rige tus acciones, tu no me mataste, pudiste hacerlo - Sirius, sentía que su alma se derrumbaba.  
  
- Que lastima me das Black, la oscuridad siempre fue parte de mi, tu te negaste a verlo, ¿quieres que te mate?, no lo se, es aun mas bello contemplar tu dolor, el saber que tu amor no existió en verdad, mi lealtad es única para Voldemort, el es mi señor, aun antes de la marca- Remus sentía que su corazón revelaría la verdad de un momento a otro, su resistencia caería.  
  
- No, eso no es cierto- Sirius observo al grupo de mortifagos que se alejaban rápidamente, se acerco ante el gesto de Remus y lo abrazo, no quería dejarlo ir, no podía comprender aun las palabras.  
  
¿Qué haces?- Remus quería perderse en ese abrazo toda la vida, pero el precio era demasiado alto, así que reuniendo su valor empujo al hombre con gran fuerza- eres un necio, y un tonto además, quieres tu muerte con gusto te la daré en este momento, dejarías de sufrir - vio a los mortifagos y dio la vuelta- bien, por el momento te salvaras Black.  
  
Intento caminar pero algo sujetaba su capa, Sirius tiraba en el suelo de ella, su corazón se partió pero el dio una fuerte patada, obligándolo a soltarlo, no podía estar mas tiempo ahí, arruinaría el plan del que dependía la vida de los seres que amaba.  
  
- La próxima ves que nos veamos, Black, solo uno de los dos vivirá-Remus se alejo, entre los grupos de mortifagos, se ajusto la capa y el viento se llevo sus palabras- y mi deseo es que seas tu- las lagrimas contenidas escaparon.  
  
Sirius, se quedo viendo el lugar, viendo destruirse su amor, ni en otro mundo podría ser feliz con el, su amor había sido una farsa, otras persona mas que lo traicionaba, pero esta ves era mas doloroso. 


	12. El lobo solitario, cuida a su manada per...

Nota1: Los derechos como siempre son de J.K Rowling, creadora de estos maravillosos personajes.

Capitulo 12.- El lobo solitario, cuida a su manada pero caza solo.

- Cruciatus- la vos cavernosa lanzaba una y otra ves la maldición, el Ataque no había resultado como el hubiera deseado, pero... no había fracasos, la esperanza la estaba perdiendo el mismo Albus Dumbledore; el único fallo era ese estúpido hombre lobo, se negaba a obedecer, quería evitar ese control, iluso.

El hombre a sus pies recibía la maldición, ya su piel no quemaba, ya el dolor se alejaba cuando pensaba que pronto no seria un arma mas, Sirius lo odiaría, rogaba por ello, no quería que cayera en una trampa, no podía permitirlo.

- Crees que alejándolos, los salvaras, eres un tonto, esos gryffindor siempre te apoyaran- el lord sonreía, ante el dolor de los demás- crees que con mostrarte ante el , nomo su enemigo, ya truncaste mi venganza; te equivocas, ahora el debe pensar que te domino, debe creer que tus palabras son mentira.

- Me subestima como actor lord, ellos ya no confiaran en mi, ya no me va a poder usar contra ellos- el cruciatus se detuvo y Remus respiro entrecortadamente.

- Eres un ser de la oscuridad, yo soy tu dueño, no puedes morir a menos que yo lo desee, y si no sirves a mis propósitos, serás un alma errante, ¿eso es lo que deseas?- el lord dio la espalda al hombre, mientras se dirigía a las puertas.

- Un ser oscuro no lo niego, pero eso no fue por elección, y ya elegí, si debo ser un muerto en vida para protegerlos, que así sea- el hombre observo al lord  salir de la prisión, pero este se detuvo un momento y lo volteo a ver.

- ¿Por qué haces un sacrificio así, no te traerá recompensa alguna?.

- Por amor- Remus respondió por aquel sentimiento.

- Típico Gryffindor, el amor, es solo una tontería, mira a lo que te a arrastrado- el lord salió con su sequito, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Remus se dejo caer, el dolor era  inmenso, no solo la transformación había sido terrible, si no que no había podido descansar después de esta; no el dolor físico no era lo que mas le pesaba; su alma su corazón estaban desechos, esa persona lo odiaba, eso era lo que el había deseado; pero entonces, por que no podía dejar de llorar.

¿Qué fue del vinculo?, ¿Qué fue del amor?; Remus ¿por qué?; los estragos de la guerra repercutían en aquellos que lo rodeaban , pero su mente se negaba a nada que no fuera el recuerdo mas doloroso de su vida; todos sufrían, pero el había perdido su ultima esperanza.

El tenia la convicción de ganar o perder esta guerra, pero si moría al menos se iba a ir a reunir con ellos, sus amigos y con el su amado; pero ahora hasta el sueño oscuro le había sido arrebatado; jamás podría encontrarse con Remus, no; por que el estaba vivo y era un traidor.

La enfermera había atendido sus heridas, pero para el seguían abiertas, no cuando su corazón no podría curarse jamás.

Harry a su lado, no parecía mejor que el; no solo había perdido a Hangrid, sino que ahora Sirius, le decía que Remus, el dulce Remus que recordaba era otro traidor; es que eso no podía ser cierto.

Pero el lo había visto, el dolor del cruciatus recorriéndole, Voldemort castigaba a sus mortifagos por  fallarle, y Remus estaba entre ellos; pero entonces; lo que antes había visto no era un sueño, ¿cómo pudo Remus sobrevivir al avada  kedavra?.

Pero su mente se encontraba demasiado dolida, atormentada, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada mas; se dejo caer en la cama y durmió tratando de perderse en sus sueños, de aun lugar donde estaba sufriendo tanto.

No observo cuando Sirius salió sigilosamente, camino como si algo lo impulsara, con la vista perdida ; con los ojos apagados.

Se detuvo cuando contemplo la el vació ante si, la torre de astronomía, el lugar con la terraza mas elevada, el fin de sus sufrimientos estaba a un solo paso mas.

Los ojos de Remus, el sol que brillaba, quería irse viéndolo una ves mas, quería olvidar todo, y al final encontrar redención.

Pero una mano lo sujeto justo en el momento que iba a caer, una mano lo jalo, y el vio a Snape, que le negaba la libertad.

- No eres un cobarde Black- le reprocho Snape.

- Dejaras a Potter, pelear esta batalla el solo, Lily jamás te lo perdonaría, y tu amigo Potter tampoco, no puedes dejar a su hijo en un momento tan importante; menos aun si Lupin es nuestro enemigo- Severus sintió una profunda punzada en su corazón, el decir que Lupin era un enemigo era muy doloroso, incluso para el.

- No... pero, ya no puedo pelear mas, no contra él- Sirius observaba los fríos ojos de Snape, no parecían reflejar su habitual odio.

- Potter es un niño, ya no puede pelear tampoco, nunca lo eligió, pero se mantiene con esperanza, ¿dejaras que su mundo se derrumbe?, si tu mundo ya se destruyo, pero el de él, aun tiene salvación.

Los dos enemigos, aun que solo conservaran ese titulo por orgullo, se encaminaron de nuevo a la enfermería.

Solo esa es la solución para salvarlos, lo ruego, tengo que salvarlos; permíteme morir, pero la muerte ignoraba al que ya estaba muerto.

Y el dolor no se detendría, pero Remus tenia la esperanza, oscura, pero al menos lo era, un ultimo lugar al cual aferrarse, y sus últimos recuerdos para consolarse; esta noche los perdería.


End file.
